


...ЛОГОС...

by Vague



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague/pseuds/Vague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если безобразие нельзя остановить, то его нужно... взять под свой контроль! Или опеку... Или просто прибрать к рукам. Или... хотя бы принять участие!)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	...ЛОГОС...

 

 

 

## 1.

 

 

 

 

_— Не может быть! – воскликнула Алиса. — Я этому поверить не могу!  
— Не можешь? — повторила Королева с жалостью. — Попробуй еще раз: вздохни поглубже и закрой глаза.  
Алиса засмеялась.  
— Это не поможет! — сказала она. — Нельзя поверить в невозможное!  
— Просто у тебя мало опыта, — заметила Королева. — В твоем возрасте я уделяла этому полчаса каждый день! В иные дни я успевала поверить в десяток невозможностей до завтрака!   
«Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес» Льюис Кэрролл_

 

Сказать, что Орфей Зави волновался, было бы ошибкой. Именно ошибкой, а не сильным преуменьшением. Он чувствовал себя, как человек сделавший шаг с обрыва. Слово "волнение" подходило бы к моменту "до", но в момент "после" родилось чувство совершенно иного порядка, для которого у него уже (или "еще" - если повезет) не было слов. Орфей слышал, что за миг до смерти перед глазами пролетает вся жизнь. Он никогда в это не верил, но сейчас с ним происходило что-то очень похожее.  
Блонди с рождения занимает отведенную ему нишу. Конкретно и идеально. Пост коменданта Эос для Зави был не просто службой, а смыслом жизни, судьбой и предназначением. Ему нравилась его ниша. В ней он чувствовал себя на своем месте - свободно и уютно.   
И... Орфей любил свою цитадель. Даже не так - порой он ощущал себя ее частью, а порой наоборот - ее частью себя. Скорее единство и цельность - вот чем это было.  
Зави даже не задевали прозвища и эпитеты, которыми его одаривали за глаз. Зануда, педант, сухарь, выжига и вообще маньяк-параноик. "Стервозная экономка", и "суровая хозяйка", и... "Жестко стелет, да мягко спать", - заканчивал он про себя, легко пожимая плечами. Ведь на правду не обижаются. Все верно: он был и экономкой, и хозяйкой, и командиром, и защитником... И много еще кем. Все это входило в круг его обязанностей, вместе со стервозностью, суровостью, педантизмом, скупостью и, чего уж греха таить, некоторой параноидальностью. И приносило ему только удовлетворение.   
Его крепость.   
Зави досконально знал все обо всех - привычки и устои, правила писанные и неписанные, способы обхождения и короткие пути, любые закоулки и каждый шаг по ним сделанный. Он знал даже больше, чем Юпитер. В особенности больше, чем Юпитер.   
Мало кто мог даже предположить реально, сколько власти было сосредоточено в руках коменданта башни, сколько возможностей, сколько информации.  
Его дом.  
Иногда ему казалось, что окончив свое земное существование, он станет призраком навеки привязанным к этим стенам, и дух его будет бродить по бесконечным коридорам, залам, апартаментам, - вводя в ступор элиту, распугивая фурнитуров и пэтов, - вечно. В такие моменты Орфей улыбался. Если, конечно, за ним никто не мог наблюдать.   
Это было его единоличной шуткой - персонально и только для частного пользования - даже более интимной, чем белье или зубная щетка.   
Но теперь, впервые, эта шутка не вызывала улыбку.   
Наверное потому, что некие качественные изменения, начавшиеся уже довольно давно где-то глубоко внутри него, подходили к этапу своего завершения. Или потому что, несмотря ни на что, возможность стать бестелесным духом была сейчас, как никогда, реальна.   
А возможно были и иные причины...

Для него вся эта история началась четыре с половиной года тому назад. В тот день, когда Ясон Минк зарегистрировал нового пэта. Необычного. Пэта-монгрела.

Сначала Орфея одолевало просто любопытство. Как ребенку бывает интересна странная чужая игрушка, которую не дают ни хорошо рассмотреть, ни потрогать. А может интерес вызывал даже не сам монгрел, а кольцо особого D-типа... Или Рагон знает что... Может...   
Нет, не может. И никогда быть не могло.  
Он быстро понял, что лгать самому себе не просто глупо, но и опасно. В тысяча крат опаснее, чем лгать кому-либо еще. Даже Юпитер. В особенности - Юпитер.  
Трезвость ума следует сохранять всегда, дабы сохранить себя. Даже если ради этого нужно признаться перед собой в том, что эта самая трезвость ума безвозвратно тает. Испаряется капля за каплей...   
Так начались проблемы - предсказуемо и ожидаемо служебные и нежданно-негаданно личные.  
Орфей так и не смог определить точно, когда "страшно интригующе" перешло в "интригующе страшно".   
Когда пришел момент подсчета убытков?  
А они, действительно, были весьма серьезными. Взять хотя бы волну, почти эпидемию, психосоматических заболеваний среди пэтов имевших несчастье вступить с монгрелом в контакт.   
Нет, не тогда. Но близко. Он осознал, что ему страшно, когда подтасовал факты так, что создавалось впечатление, будто поведение консульского пэта в сущности никогда и никому не причинило реального вреда. И не смог ответить себе на вопрос: почему и зачем он это сделал?  
Еще страшнее стало, когда он продублировал и взял под свой контроль системы видеонаблюдения и слежения личных апартаментов Минка. Очень вовремя, нельзя не признать, но тем не менее... Конечно же, он поступал подобным образом не впервые. Кому, как не ему было знать, что правила существуют в основном для того, чтобы их нарушали. Закон - ворота в поле, как говорили федералы. А его основной обязанностью все же была защита. Защита обитателей Эос. Даже от них самих. Даже от Юпитер. Особенно от Юпитер.  
Но настоящий, всамделишный страх он ощутил значительно позже. В тот день, когда случился "инцидент с Дериллом", приведший к побегу Рики и выявивший проблемы с безопасностью в Эос. Страх от того, что первой мелькнувшей мыслью была: "На этот раз Минк его убьет!" Страх от того, что только потом пришло все остальное - злость на себя за то, что не успел перехватить команду глупого фурнитура, и дверь открылась; досада вызванная предощущением грядущих неприятностей, которые несомненно станут болезненным ударом по его, Орфея Зави, репутации; осознание сколько времени и труда придется затратить, только чтобы создать видимость реорганизации в целях залатывания срочно нафантазированных брешей в системе предупреждения и ликвидации чрезвычайных ситуаций...  
Одним своим существованием наглая трущобная тварь создавала ему столько проблем! И теперь - пожалуйста - апогей! А он - блонди! - переживал лишь за его - монгрела! - целость и сохранность...   
Такое невозможно было простить. Себе? Ему!  
Замирая от ужаса и предвкушения, Орфей ожидал узреть новое наказание строптивого пэта. Он верил в жестокость и фантазию Ясона Минка. Да и были еще свежи воспоминания о предыдущем - за несанкционированную случку. Как звали тупую никчемную пэт? Мариона? Мимея? Неважно... Скрипя зубами от злости, он тогда приложил все усилия, чтобы нужная запись попала в руки Главы Синдиката, как можно быстрее и в самый удачный момент. И Ясон его не разочаровал - блестяще оправдал все ожидания.  
Как и в тот раз, он обеспечил себе просмотр действа в реальном времени - чтобы, в случае необходимости, вмешаться и не дать произойти непоправимому. Нет, конечно же, он не собирался врываться лично в святая святых Первого Консула, но вполне мог обеспечить внезапный вызов, отключение электричества или что угодно, чтобы прервать экзекуцию, если ситуация выйдет из под контроля. В конце концов, пожелай он избавиться от монгрела, можно было бы организовать банальный несчастный случай, - возможностей было море, да таких, что никто и никогда бы не заподозрил злой умысел.   
Но Орфей ничего подобного не хотел.   
Благодаря этому пэту, он обрел, то чего у него никогда не было и не должно было быть - свою личную тайну, некое подобие опять же личной, глубинной, сокрытой от чужих глаз жизни. Не просто мимолетные эмоции - чувства!   
Пэт-шоу были просто суррогатом - особенно для него, при всех возможностях, которые давали пост и статус. Работа и все с ней связанное приносили удовлетворение и радость. Но это... Это было лучшим реалити-шоу, о котором можно было только мечтать!  
Что ж... Тем горше было разочарование.  
И тени того, чего он так болезненно-резко лишился, превзошли своей глубиной все, что он раньше, когда-либо, испытывал.  
Восемнадцать месяцев пустоты...   
Казалось бы этого времени должно было хватить, чтобы избавиться от опасной зависимости, которую (он больше не смел даже пытаться предаваться самообману) оказался способен вызвать в нем монгрел. Ломка была мучительной. И усугубилось все тем, что недовольство Юпитер не замедлило на него обрушиться. Это было так несправедливо: истинный виновник ушел от наказания, а он - Орфей Зави - был наказан за то, что в другое время легко можно было списать на человеческий фактор. Но Юпитер никогда не отличалась особой снисходительностью, по крайней мере к нему. А он сам даже не пытался защититься. С уходом Рики из Эос Орфей словно потерял твердую почву под ногами - он, который всегда прочно стоял на земле, вдруг будто утратил опору. Мир вокруг поблек, стал плоским и безвкусным, как картон - самой низкой пробы декорация... Словно одним неловким движением в нем можно пробить дыру, сквозь которую тут же хлынет темнота и все поглотит. Но хуже всего было даже не это. Хуже всего было то, что это неловкое движение хотелось сделать, и пропади оно все пропадом...  
Именно эти воспоминания и толкнули его на игру ва-банк. Именно они стали основной причиной тому, что Орфей сейчас неудержимо падал навстречу неизвестности.   
Воспоминания о пустоте и боли.

Лишь несколько месяцев спустя он заметил, что Ясон Минк, хотя и тщательно это скрывает, находится в подобном состоянии. И как-то полегчало.  
Это было не злорадство. Нет - надежда. Ведь Минк так и не отменил регистрацию. А это значило...  
Значило, что надо взять себя в руки и продолжить наблюдение за подлой зверюгой - пусть даже в Цересе. Потому что непоправимое могло случиться и там - даже с большей степенью вероятности. Не говоря уже о том, что хоть возможность была почти нулевой, но Рики мог и покинуть если не Амой, то Танагуру. И тогда все стало бы не в пример сложнее.  
Устроить наблюдение за монгрелом в Цересе оказалось непросто, но вполне осуществимо. Однако вместо успокоения оно принесло еще большее смятение чувств. Рики Дарк, как выяснилось, был той еще трясиной. И в нем увязли по самые уши не только двое блонди, но и не маленькая компания монгрелов. Орфею было даже смешно - иногда, редко, - когда он не сжимал до боли зубы, чтобы не зарычать, видя их масляные взгляды - откровенное обожание и грубую похоть в их глазах. Их разочарование.   
От злости спирало дыхание и кружилась голова. Орфей Зави сам себя не узнавал. Однако...  
Оставалось надеяться, что скоро Первый Консул тоже возьмет себя в руки и предъявить свои права, потому что в противном случае Комендант Эос собирался сам кое-что предпринять.

К счастью ему не пришлось ничего делать. Правда, в момент когда Ясон приобрел другого монгрела - Гая - бывшего партнера Рики, Орфею нестерпимо захотелось пойти к нему и чисто по монгрельски дать по голове - вдруг это поможет ему пошевелить своими протухшими элитными мозгами и осознать, что менять бриллиант на булыжник - абсолютная глупость...   
Но оказалось, что напрасно он волновался. Минк вел свою игру, на взгляд Орфея, большей частью бессмысленную, но ведущую в итоге к нужной им обоим цели.

Ожидание растянулось даже больше, чем Зави предполагал. Хотя в чем-то он и понимал Ясона, захотевшего сотворить для себя пусть даже только иллюзию добровольности и... Возможно, взаимности? Но при всем этом, он так же осуждал его - как за неразумность, так и за потерю времени.   
И одновременно Орфей ценил это "потерянное время". Словно оно было подарком судьбы позволившим ему самому многое в себе понять. И измениться.   
Не будь у него этого времени, он бы никогда не решился на то, на что шел сейчас. Так бы и остался наблюдателем - немым и безымянным. Неспособным даже подумать, что может существовать и другая возможность.

С каким же удовольствием Комендант Эос планировал наказание Дарка.   
За все.   
За то, что осмелился стать еще красивее и желаннее.   
За то, что стонал так очаровательно и отчаянно, когда прикасался к себе сам - во тьме и одиночестве своей жалкой лачуги.   
За то, что, когда Ясон к нему пришел и взял принадлежащее ему по праву, Орфей Зави не выдержал и впервые в жизни испытал оргазм, даже не успев толком раздеться и дотронутся до тех или иных частей собственного тела...  
За то, что заставил понять - движущейся картинки на мониторе уже будет недостаточно.  
За то, что теперь хотелось ощутить его присутствие, вдохнуть запах, снять перчатки и...  
И вот, наконец, Рики Дарк возвращался в Эос.

Естественно, не обошлось без эксцессов. Не слишком серьезных, но сама их природа наводила на мысли - не очень хорошие мысли. Даже очень нехорошие, если быть предельно честным, а Орфей иного давно себе не позволял.  
Как бы там ни было, демонстрация секс-куклы, бывшей совсем недавно излишне наглым и прытким монгрелом по имени Кирие, задела его за живое.  
При виде откровенного ужаса в глазах Рики Орфей не мог сдержать прокатившуюся по всему телу волну озноба. Что-то такое поднималось изнутри него самого навстречу этому животному страху хлестанувшему будто по обнаженным нервам. Что-то очень неожиданное и странное.   
Орфей давно смирился с тем, что испытывает ревность. И удовольствие от страданий тех, кто ее пробудили. Но сейчас эти чувства смешались с чем-то другим - болезненно-унизительным и давящим. Со стыдом.  
Блонди невольно сравнил себя с этим жалким существом. С тем, кем оно было раньше. Сравнил его мечты, так грубо вырванные Ясоном на свет, его мотивы и цели - со своими. И не нашел большой разницы. И против воли задался вопросом: неужели Орфей Зави - сам хозяин Эос - пал так же низко и достоин такого же наказания?  
Подспудно возникла твердая убежденность, что он чего-то недопонимает. Или упускает. Вспомнился отчаянный вопль Рики: "Почему я?!" - в ответ на который Ясон нес какую-то околесицу. Мелькнула мысль, что надо бы дать хоть себе самому ответ на этот вопрос, но... Еще не успев додумать ее до конца, Орфей понял, что не посмеет. Ни задаваться подобным вопросом, ни искать ответ.

На поверку идея заставить Рики целый месяц показываться везде, где только можно, даже сверх предусмотренного правилами для новичков, оказалась не такой уж удачной, как казалось в начале.   
Хуже, в какой-то момент Зави понял, что наказал скорее самого себя. Это было пыткой - каждый день видеть из далека, не имея права задержать взгляд, подойти, коснуться...  
И второй дебют, на котором он так настаивал... И особенно продолжение.   
Месть оказалась вовсе не амброзией для души, а горькой и ядовитой чашей. Но он заставил себя испить ее до дна. Смотреть не отворачиваясь, слушать хриплые, полные агонии стоны и крики - до конца.  
Финал выбил его из колеи - конкретно и надолго. Но Орфей Зави в тот день познал сострадание. И вину. И раскаяние.  
Это было кошмарно. И упоительно. Ошеломляюще ново.  
Он чувствовал себя бессильным и беззащитным под хлынувшим потоком чувств. Живым и смертным.  
Это было сродни прозрению. Очень многое, если не все, приобрело совершенно иную окраску. И смысл.

"Настоящий Варджа, - усмехнулся он про себя. - Разрушитель душ. Однако душа блонди спит под семью замками, и для того, чтобы ее разрушить, сначала нужно разбудить и освободить. - Орфей прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос - тоскливо и горько. - Вот тебе и все ответы. Никогда не будет призрак Коменданта Эос бродить по коридорам прекрасной башни, ибо дух его отравлен и навеки проклят."

А вскоре после этого его поставили в известность, что Ясон Минк собирается переселить своего пэта в Апатию.  
И Орфей постиг истинный смысл слова "отчаяние".  
Тогда он решился.

Договориться о приватной встрече с Главой Синдиката было просто. Еще проще было, молча продемонстрировать ему перлы своей видео-коллекции.   
А когда, после долгого молчания, окаменевший и бледный Ясона повернулось к нему и голосом холодным и ломким как лед спросил: "Чего ты хочешь?" - оказалось совсем несложно, постучав по застывшему изображению на экране, ответь спокойно и коротко: "Его".  
В первые секунды ему показалось, что Первого Консула Амой сейчас придется откачивать, потом какое-то мгновение он был почти уверен, что Минк его ударит. Но еще до того, как мгновение ушло в небытие и яростные электрические искры в синих напротив глазах погасли, Орфей знал, что эту битву он выиграл.   
Но не войну.

Воцарившаяся тишина длилась и длилась, медленно теряя свою напряженность, становясь скучно-бесцветной. Но так было лучше. Так было надо.

\- Господин Минк... - проговорил он, наконец, привычно официальным тоном - медленно и веско, но оборвал себя, глубоко вздохнул и, добавив в голос точно отмеренную дозу доброжелательности и даже капельку фамильярности, начал заново: - Ясон. Отбросим лукавство. В данной ситуации оно нам ни к чему. Как вы не могли не понять, мы с вами находимся в примерно одинаковом положении. Мы оба стремимся к одному и тому же, причем оба не слишком тяготимся моральной стороной вопроса. Принуждение, насилие и шантаж - вот как это называется, - тон его голоса снова резко изменился, в нем зазвучали стальные нотки, - и вы прекрасно это знаете. Единственная разница между нами состоит в том, что если вас с Рики впервые свело безусловно досадное для него недоразумение, и фактически, не смотря на все махинации, вам он ничего не должен, то мне, как впрочем и вы сами, он должен свою жизнь. По вашей же милости. А причиной всему ваша склонность к эпатажу, ваши самоуверенность, упрямство и беспечность.  
\- То есть я должен себя чувствовать одновременно виноватым и благодарным, - прохладно осведомился Ясон, глядя на него с неприкрытым сарказмом.  
\- По сути - да, - Орфей позволил себе мимолетно и чуть снисходительно улыбнуться. - Возможно, во многом я и сам поспособствовал возникновению у вас ложного чувства вседозволенности. Ведь я вас не впервые покрываю. Несколько лет назад, к примеру, имел место инцидент с неким фурнитуром. Катце, если я правильно помню. Ну и была еще пара-тройка сомнительных случаев, о которых я сейчас упоминать не стану, хотя уверен, вы сам догадываетесь о чем речь.  
Ясон на миг прикрыл глаза и замер, обдумывая его слова, потом с обреченным вздохом согласно кивнул.  
\- Юпитер была всегда к вам слишком, на мой взгляд, снисходительна, - продолжил Орфей с кривой усмешкой. - Но если вы считаете, что в случае огласки имеющейся информации ничего не изменится, то вы и вправду не заслуживаете ни своего поста, ни статуса.  
\- Орфей, - в голосе Минка звучала горькая ирония и досада. - Ближе к делу.   
\- Как вам будет угодно, - Орфей ненадолго замолчал и задумчиво провел рукой по своим роскошным золотым волосам, расчесывая их гибкими пальцами. Качнув головой, словно придя к какому-то решению, он заговорил вновь: - Поймите меня правильно, я не собираюсь посягать на ваши полномочия. Во-первых, это было бы очень временным решением - максимум еще на год и то с большой натяжкой. А во-вторых, было бы слишком грубо. Лично меня, в плане возможных отношений, совсем не устроит то, что на данный момент приемлемо для вас. Да и... Рики вряд ли оценит подобный поворот событий - что называется, из огня в полымя...  
\- Орфей, - чуть поморщившись, прервал его Ясон. - Короче.  
\- Мне нужен шанс - уж некуда короче. Для начала. И в любом случае, я не собираюсь больше выпускать его из поля зрения, так что Рики Дарк остается в Эос. В основном, по соображениям безопасности.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ясон... Они его просто так не отпустят, - проговорил Зави, доверительно понизив голос. - Неужели для вас это не очевидно? Нет, - он раздраженно отмахнулся от выражения брезгливого скепсиса на лице Минка. - Не следует недооценивать противника, даже будь он последним монгрелом. А вы, кстати, подобным грешите очень и очень часто. Но об этом - после. А пока... Я хочу встретиться с ним. Поговорить. Изложить свое видение ситуации. Предложить выбор. Альтернативу.  
\- Всего лишь, - протянул иронично Ясон, склонив голову набок и недоверчиво прищурив глаза.  
\- Хотелось бы надеяться, что нет, - Орфей скромно улыбнулся. - Но тешить себя ложными надеждами я не хочу. Возможно, не получится даже разговора. Возможно, я даже к нему не прикоснусь. Здесь многое зависит от самого Рики, так что... - он философски развел руками и многозначительно замолчал.  
\- Конечно же, с моей стороны было бы глупо надеяться, что в случае его отказа вы смиритесь и тихо отступите?  
\- Конечно. Но тогда мои шансы будут минимальны. Хоть я и не откажусь от своих планов, но к тому моменту, когда у меня будет возможность предпринять новую попытку, она может оказаться совершенно бессмысленной.   
\- В чем же тогда состоят ваши планы?  
\- Об этом мы поговорим чуть позже. А сейчас мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы организовали нашу с Рики встречу. Я, кстати, не против вашего на ней присутствия. Главное, ни в коем случае не вмешиваться и быть в достаточном удалении, чтобы своим присутствием слишком на него не давить. Думаю, было бы прекрасно, если минут через 30, скажем, он бы нас дожидался в вашей малой гостиной. Помещение, я считаю, самое подходящее - напротив двери есть уютнейший уголок с диваном, где мы смогли бы побеседовать, а на противоположном конце - не менее, чем в шести метрах - у окна стоит кресло с маленьким столиком, откуда вы с комфортом могли бы наблюдать.   
\- Понятно, - произнес Ясон, всем своим видом демонстрируя неторопливую рассудительность, и медленно поднялся на ноги. - Я прослежу, чтобы об этом позаботились.  
\- Нет-нет, дорогой мой, не стоит себя так утруждать! - запротестовал Орфей и едва не рассмеялся, глядя, как с почти детским выражением оскорбленной невинности на лице, Ясон опускается обратно на свое место. - Вполне достаточно, просто отдать по кому распоряжения фурнитуру и связаться с Рики, чтобы поставить его в известность и вкратце разъяснить цель моего визита. Кроме того вы же интересовались моими планами. Вот как раз у меня будет время вас в них посвятить.  
\- Да вы и в правду параноик, - досадливо процедил Ясон, хмуро глядя в смеющиеся серые глаза.  
\- Я не против слыть параноиком, - Зави довольно ухмыльнулся. - Лишь бы не идиотом.

 

## 2.

 

 

 

 

Пока Ясон давал указания фурнитуру, Орфей слушал в пол-уха, рассеянно разглядывая, полностью лишенный каких-либо излишеств, личный кабинет Первого Консула. Но как только Минк закончил с этим, и пришел момент связаться с Рики, взгляд Зави стремительно вернул себе цепкую сосредоточенность и словно примерз к его лицу.  
Довольно долго были слышны только гудки вызова, но вот раздался еле слышный щелок и громкий чуть запыхавшийся голос с чувством выпалил:  
\- Блядь! Тихо я сказал! Чтоб тебя на запчасти разобрали, дрянь верескучая!  
Уголки губ обоих блонди почти синхронно едва заметно дрогнули.  
\- Какая экспрессия, - ровно проговорил Ясон, как только на той стороне умолкли.  
\- А то! - уже спокойнее ответил Рики. - Удивительно мерзкий звук, осмелюсь тебе доложить, - пробормотал он и выжидающе замолчал.  
\- Рики.  
\- Ну?  
\- Ты ведь помнишь Орфея Зави - коменданта Эос?  
\- Увы, - монгрел сухо фыркнул. - Что опять? Мне предписано залезть на крышу башни, проорать оттуда на всю Танагуру, о том, как я сожалею, что появился на свет, а потом спрыгнуть - для верности вниз головой?   
\- Нет, не на этот раз.  
\- А. Тогда, наверное, он хочет, чтобы это сделал ты.  
\- Теплее.  
\- Гм... Ясон? Ты притащил в Эос еще одного монгрела? - после этих слов оба блонди на пару мгновений, явно, лишились дара речи, а Рики, выдержав паузу, но так и не получив ответ, только хмыкнул. - Ладно, я сдаюсь. Что случилось?  
\- Господин Зави изъявил желание с тобой пообщаться, - бесстрастно сообщил Ясон.  
\- Ха-ха.- подчеркнуто уныло откликнулся Рики. - И с чего бы это?  
\- Судя по всему, он положил на тебя глаз, - ничто не нарушало безмятежность голоса Минка, но его глаза, которых сейчас Рики видеть не мог, в этот миг пронзили Орфея острым неприязненным взглядом. - И похоже, считает, что тебе будет очень трудно отказаться от предложения, которое он собирается сделать.  
\- Трижды "ха-ха", - Рики устало вздохнул. - Твое чувство юмора, как всегда, на высоте. Для меня недосягаемой.  
\- Я не шучу.  
\- Ну да. Да... Ясон, ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что прикол дурацкий - из разряда особо тупых?..  
\- Я. Не. Шучу! - в интонациях Первого Консула впервые с начала разговора прорезалась сталь.  
\- Ясон... - монгрел нервно хохотнул. - Ответь честно: ты меня проиграл? Ну, там - в карты, в шахматы, в бильярд...  
\- Все намного серьезнее, - металлические нотки почти пропали, но все еще ощущались на грани восприятия.  
\- Вот как... - бесцветно прозвучало в ответ. - Ну что ж...  
\- Рики, - голос Ясона стал мягче, неуловимо теплее. - Ты скоро все сам узнаешь из первых рук. Запомни пока только одно: многое, если не все, будет зависеть от тебя.  
\- Что я должен сделать? - в резком вопросе, хоть и угадывалось беспокойство, но не было и тени страха.  
Глава Синдиката отрешенно смотрел перед собой и молчал.  
\- Ясон?..  
\- Наверное, забыть слово "должен", - тихо, словно нехотя, проронил он наконец, - по крайней мере, касательно меня. Думаю, это было бы самым верным решением.  
\- Забыть?..  
\- Рики. Жди в малой гостиной через полчаса. По поводу одежды я не давал фурнитуру никаких указаний, так что можешь решить этот вопрос по собственному усмотрению.  
\- Ясно. Это все?  
\- Все, - глухо ответил Минк и отключил связь. 

Некоторое время висела гнетущая тишина. Орфею ненадолго даже стало жаль Минка. Совсем ненадолго - ровно до того момента, как с его лица пропало тоскливо-потерянное выражение, которое там поселилось за то короткое время, что Орфей озвучивал свои мысли и планы насчет любимого консульского (пока еще) пэта. Когда он замолчал, Ясон еще пару минут смотрел в никуда, но затем его взгляд резко сфокусировался, и в нем загорелись, уже знакомые, яростные электрические искры.  
\- Полноте, дорогой, - Зави тихо засмеялся. Реакция Ясона была лучшим индикатором того, что он выбрал направление более чем верно. - Вы ведь сейчас злитесь не на меня, а на себя самого. Вы изначально знали, что поступаете неверно, но не могли перебороть собственное упрямство. И опять же - ваши самоуверенность и беспечность, плюс чувство вседозволенности... Мне непонятно лишь одно: неужели вы оценивали себя столь низко, что не видели иной возможности, сделать парня своим любовником и удержать возле себя, кроме силы? Впрочем, можете не отвечать - вопрос был скорее риторическим, да и я не совсем уверен, что хотел бы услышать ваш ответ.  
Все оставшееся до прихода фурнитура время Минк так и не вымолвил ни слова, да и сам Орфей почел за лучшее помолчать. Во-первых, чтобы не провоцировать сверх меры, а во-вторых... Это было странно, но несколько минут назад, когда Ясон прожигал его холодным огнем своего взгляда, помимо прочего, он почувствовал зарождающийся где-то глубоко внутри жаркий трепет. Какая-то неведомая часть его существа отозвалась весьма неоднозначно на явственно читающуюся во взгляде соперника жажду насилия, что наводило на мысли. Очень интересные мысли.

Оформленная в спокойных и приятных для глаза тонах, малая гостиная Ясона была образцом все того же изысканного минимализма, что царил везде в его апартаментах. Однако Орфею это было неинтересно. А вот застывший посреди комнаты Рики...  
Когда-то - совсем недавно и одновременно целую вечность тому назад - черную кожаную одежду Орфей воспринял почти как сознательную провокацию, направленную против него лично. Но сейчас... как же неотразим был в ней Рики... Точеная фигура, зрелая насыщенная красота, простота, гармония и строгость линий...   
Не смотря на некоторую общность стилей, он казался совершенно чужеродным здесь. Как, впрочем, и везде.  
Ксенос[2] - это древнее слово, было первым, что пришло Орфею в голову - чужой. Странник. Которому нигде нет места. Но не из-за его собственного несовершенства, а по причине несовершенства мира, в котором по прихоти судьбы он оказался.  
"Кружащая в небе надменная четырехкрылая химера с сияющей завораживающе черным блеском шкурой."(c)  
Чуть поежившись, Орфей прогнал непрошенные мысли, стряхнул наваждение.  
Ясон, словно невзначай задев плечом, прошел мимо него, остановился возле монгрела, медленно провел кончиками пальцев по смуглой скуле, коснулся блестящих черных волос, а потом резко, словно обжегшись, отдернул руку и, так и не проронив ни слова, гордо прошествовал к отведенному Орфеем для него месту. Только тогда Зави осознал, что так и застыл и все еще стоит в дверях.  
Пройдя наконец в комнату, в первую очередь он стянул перчатки и мимоходом бросил их на диван. Остановился в шаге от так и не сдвинувшегося с места Рики и, сдержано улыбнувшись, протянул руку.   
Секундой позже, осторожно сжимая жесткую горячую ладонь, глядя в широко распахнутые черные глаза, он понимал, что на рукопожатие монгрел ответил скорее автоматично, ошеломленный происходящим, но легкая эйфория от первой маленькой победы ознаменовавшей начало самой важной в его жизни игры не желала улетучиваться.  
\- Рики Дарк, - промурлыкал он. - Я так давно хотел этой встречи.

Рука Рики напряглась в пальцах блонди, но вырвать ее он не пытался. Только запнулся, словно поперхнулся, и не смог ответить сразу. Зажмурил глаза, тяжело сглотнул, вдохнул-выдохнул и лишь тогда сумел хрипло выдавить:  
\- Господин Зави... - и отвел взгляд.  
По спине Орфея на миг прокатился холодок ужаса - неужели опоздал? Неужели это стало последней каплей и монгрел сломался? Но мгновение спустя черный взгляд снова в него впился, пылая мрачным пламенем, - остро, гневно и дерзко.  
\- Могу я получить свою руку назад, - отчеканил Рики, выделяя каждое слово. Это был даже не вопрос. Это был тот мгновенный переход в другую фазу, который (Орфей видел подобное всего пару раз за долгие месяцы наблюдения цересских реалий) Дарк берег для чужаков. Назойливых и опасных чужаков.  
Зави окаменел. Краем глаза успел заметить, что Ясон тоже обратился в ледяной памятник самому себе. А потом на несколько бесконечных секунд все мысли смыло волной дрожи, похожей на огненную пульсацию, мгновенно охватившую все тело. Все оборвал глухой стон боли. Холодея, Орфей осознал, что все еще сжимает руку своего наваждения - судорожно, конечно не со все силой, но слишком... слишком крепко. А еще, - что впервые ощущает голой кожей чужую - столь же голую кожу - плотно и жарко. Периферийным зрением он уловил, как дернулся Минк в своем кресле и снова застыл в напряженной позе.  
Стараясь восстановить сорванное дыхание, он резко разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг.   
\- Рагон бы вас всех задрал, ополоумевшие... блонди! - прошипел сквозь зубы Рики, прижимая травмированную кисть к груди и тоже отступая назад.  
\- Уже, - выдохнул Орфей почти беззвучно и отвел глаза. - Я сожалею, - проговорил он, наконец, взяв себя в руки. - Даю слово, что сделаю все, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Никогда.  
\- Поверить не могу...  
\- Во что именно? - ровно спросил он, поднимая взгляд. Монгрел снова смотрел на него с искренним изумлением. Зави даже слегка опешил от такой скорости смены эмоций.  
\- Начальник Эос только что извинился... Передо мной.  
\- Комендант, - смущенно пробормотал блонди и снова опустил глаза. - Позволь мне осмотреть твою руку, - его голос прозвучал почти жалобно, и от этого Орфей смутился еще больше, но заставил себя продолжить: - Возможно, я чем-то смогу помочь.   
\- Гм... - Рики с сомнением глянул на него, потом на свою ладонь, потом снова на него, но в конце концов, нервно хихикнув, кивнул. - Ладно, - буркнул он не то чтобы очень уверенно, но подошел к Зави и, мотнув головой к дивану, добавил: - Пойдем хоть сядем что ли...  
Монгрел плюхнулся на диван совсем не изысканно, но ловко, одним слитным движением, как-то сразу оказавшись в удобной позе - поджав одну ногу под себя, а вторую перекинув через колено. В самом углу - словно защищая и левый бок, и спину, одновременно сохраняя возможность обзора всего помещения и свободный путь к двери. Орфей даже восхитился такому тонкому расчету... или ощущению ситуации, хотя ему самому, при таком раскладе, пришлось сесть от монгрела дальше, чем он намеревался, да еще повернувшись практически спиной к Ясону.   
Что ж, последнее, возможно и было к лучшему.

\- Мне даже трудно объяснить, как так получилось, - сказал Зави, аккуратно пальпируя пострадавшую конечность монгрела. - Я, действительно, ничего подобного не хотел, - дополнил он на всякий случай, добавив точно отмеренную дозу дрожи в голос, в намеке на сильные эмоции.  
\- Да ладно вам, господин... комендант, - отмахнулся Рики со слабой улыбкой. - Это далеко не самое худшее, что со мной случалось.  
\- Орфей. Для тебя - просто Орфей, - отзеркалив улыбку, проговорил Зави. - И, пожалуйста, на "ты", - блонди еще раз нежно прощупал все тонкие косточки и суставы - целые - слава всем богам. - Кажется, ущерб хоть и есть, но не очень серьезный. Боль сильная? - спросил он, озабоченно заглядывая Рики в глаза.  
\- Так я ж говорю, что бывало и хуже, - тот улыбнулся чуть шире. - Рука карманника... Бывшего. Ну... помимо прочего, - насмешливо скривившись, уточнил он. - Что с ней станется?  
\- Да? - подумав, Орфей тоже позволил своей улыбке стать немного игривее. - Пошевели-ка пальцами, герой-стоик.  
Монгрел только фыркнул в ответ, но, попытавшись выполнить указание, болезненно поморщился, и фырк перешел в шипение.  
\- Так... - Зави беспокойно провел свободной рукой по волосам, расчесывая их пальцами. Он часто поступал так, размышляя, и чем напряженнее работал ум, тем менее изящным становился этот жест. Порой побочные эффекты подобных мозговых штурмов были такими, что Орфей потом боялся заглянуть в зеркало. Однако же всегда помогало. Помогло и сейчас. Он вспомнил...  
Похлопав себя по карманам и мысленно переворошив всю там находящуюся, безусловно важную, но совершенно бесполезную в данный момент, дребедень, он извлек на свет небольшой тюбик из прозрачного пластика, заполненный прозрачным же гелем.  
\- Это должно помочь, - удовлетворенно сообщил он, отвинчивая крышку, и выдавил немного геля себе на ладонь. - Впитается медленно, но снимет боль и ускорит регенерацию кожного покрова, мышечных волокон и мягких тканей. По крайней мере, согласно описанию, должно подействовать именно так.  
\- Да вроде у меня все в порядке с... кожным покровом, - усмехнулся Рики.  
\- Пока - да. Но гематомы проступают позже, да и смотрятся, согласись, не очень привлекательно.  
\- Ну, это кому как, - засмеялся монгрел и протянул руку. - Ладно уж, давай сюда свое снадобье.  
\- Позволь мне, - блонди просительно коснулся его протянутой руки. - Это ведь моя оплошность стала причиной... досадного инцидента.  
Получив в ответ только закаченные глаза и вновь протянутую руку, Зави охотно принялся за дело. Физический контакт, даже такой простой и лишенный почти всякого эротизма, оказался вещью удивительно приятной.

\- Слушай... Орфей, - проговорил через несколько минут Рики, осторожно шевеля лоснящейся от мази кистью. - Ты вроде как хотел поговорить о деле.   
\- Да, - кивнул тот, тщательно очищая руки салфеткой, но не успел ничего больше сказать, так как...  
\- Стоп! - нахмурившись, вдруг произнес Рики. - Оно, кажется не только снимает боль, - он потер большим пальцем подушечки остальных, поднес ладонь к лицу, принюхался и... Неожиданно заржал. Так заразительно, что ошарашенный блонди не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Мужик! - простонал он сквозь смех, - Да это же... лубрикант! Да еще с тем хитрым эффектом...   
\- Сенсибилизация[3] осязания, - зачем-то прошептал Орфей. Щеки опалил жар, и ему понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не спрятать лицо в ладонях. На столько неловко блонди не чувствовал себя наверное никогда. Но глядя на покатывающегося от хохота Рики, оставаться серьезным было невозможно. И он не выдержал - тихо фыркнул, а потом и сам засмеялся.  
\- Что-то не верится, чтобы блонди просто так таскал везде с собой смазку, - заговорил монгрел, наконец отсмеявшись, смахивая выступившие слезы с ресниц, - Выходит, Ясон все сказал верно: судя по всему, ты положил на меня глаз.  
Зави прикусил губы и прикрыл глаза, щекам снова стало горячо.  
\- Да, - после недолгого молчания ответил он и осторожно посмотрел в весело сверкающие черные глаза. И добавил тихо, но твердо: - Однако это к делу не относится.  
\- Вот как? - Рики опять хихикнул, - Ну и ну... Орфей, а ты точно блонди?  
Зави на миг даже растерялся, но потом...  
\- Изволите сомневаться, господин Дарк? - вопросил он, гордо вскинув голову и расправив плечи, нацепив на лицо самое ледяное и надменное выражение из всех имеющихся в его немаленьком арсенале.  
Где-то секунд пять Рики почти успешно изображал благоговейный ужас, после чего предсказуемо снова заржал. Орфей тоже долго не продержался - губы как-то сами растянулись в глупейшей, как ему казалось, улыбке.  
\- Надо же - "господин Дарк", - монгрел перевел дыхание и покачал головой. - Ладно. Делу время.  
\- Да, - блонди кивнул и поспешно принял деловой вид. - Итак. Ты уже, должно быть, заешь, что твой нынешний хозяин решил переселить тебя в Мидас - в Апатию. Так же он намеревается обеспечить тебе рабочее место. На черном рынке. Под опекой своего человека.  
\- Он... намекал на что-то такое, но... - Рики неопределенно махнул рукой и замолчал.  
\- Тут в действительности не одно "но", - выдержав паузу, заговорил Орфей. - Лично я считаю это решение неразумным и даже опасным. Поясню. Во-первых, черный рынок опасен сам по себе. Хоть протеже Ясона и обладает значительным влиянием, но это все равно не является сто-процентной страховкой на все случаи жизни. А во-вторых... Если я не ошибаюсь, впервые вы с Ясоном встретились именно в Мидасе? - дождавшись несколько удивленного, но уверенного кивка в ответ, он продолжил: - Значит, вероятность, что ты встретишь там старых знакомых будет достаточно высокой. А это со своей стороны может привести к возникновению неудобных и даже конфликтных ситуаций с трудно предсказуемыми последствиями. Или я не прав?  
Монгрел обдумывал его слова довольно долго, в какой-то момент вскинул голову, вдохнул, явно намереваясь что-то возразить, губы его дрогнули, но рта он так и не раскрыл. Несколько мгновений он вглядывался в лицо Орфея, а потом согласно кивнул - обреченно и тоскливо. И весь как-то поник. Сердце блонди аж сжалось от такой печальной картины.  
\- Я рад, что ты все понимаешь, - ровно сказал он, аккуратно приподнимая подбородок Рики пальцами. - Однако, мне кажется, ты успел забыть, что я пришел сюда не с целью испортить тебе настроение. Я хочу предложить тебе альтернативу. Если ты согласишься, мы конечно проведем тесты и займемся твоим обучением. Но, я думаю, и сейчас ты обладаешь всеми качествами и даже, не смотря на... некоторые обстоятельства, почти достаточной квалификацией, чтобы иметь возможность занять ряд должностей в таких сферах, как охрана, техническая поддержка или снабжение. Здесь - в Эос, - уточнил блонди с довольной улыбкой, видя как в черных газах вновь разгораются надежда и удивление. - Не смотри на меня так, - он заговорщически понизил голос: - Я знаю о тебе очень многое. Что ты прекрасный организатор, например. И что у тебя дар руководителя. Что, хоть ты к этому и не стремишься, но и не боишься брать на себя ответственность за других. Плюс - ты неплохо разбираешься не только в людях, но и в технике. Учишься быстро и охотно - всему, что считаешь интересным или необходимым и полезным для себя и для дела. А кроме того, в тебе есть достаточно энергии и амбиций, ума и решительности, хитрости и здравомыслия, чтобы сделать весьма стремительную карьеру, какую бы стартовую должность ты ни выбрал.  
Наблюдать, как Рики Дарк глядит перед собой не то задумчиво, не то ошеломленно и заливается румянцем одновременно от удовольствия и от смущения, было просто непередаваемо приятно. А что было еще приятнее, они оба знали, что это не пустые комплименты, не лесть, а всего лишь констатация фактов.  
\- Только не говори, что не будь у тебя на меня... - Рики фыркнул, бросив на блонди ехидный взгляд исподлобья, - виды, ты бы прискакал сюда с такими же охренительными офертами.  
\- Я не прискакивал и не прискакал бы! - притворно возмутился Орфей, вызвав еще одну насмешливую ухмылку. - Я шел степенно и со всем возможным достоинством, ибо иное не неприемлемо и было бы неприемлемым при любых обстоятельствах!  
\- Ладно-ладно! А если по сути?  
\- А если по сути... Обратись ко мне твой хозяин с данным вопросом, изучив все обстоятельства, я вероятно бы пришел к тем же выводам. Даже личная беседа в итоге вполне могла бы иметь место.  
\- Гм... - на этот раз серьезность вернулась к монгрелу гораздо быстрее. - Я ажно не могу представить, как все то, что ты мне тут рассказываешь, возможно чисто... технически, что ли... Учитывая, кто я есть и кем был.  
\- О, как раз это довольно просто. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но по закону человеческое существо может быть пэтом ровно до вступления в двадцать первый год своей жизни. Не удивляйся - законы существуют, чтобы регулировать все аспекты общественных отношений. Так вот... Цена пэта, помимо прочего, сильно зависит и от возраста. Поэтому, обычно, пэтов продают гораздо раньше, чтобы хозяин мог вернуть себе хотя бы часть затраченных на покупку и содержание средств. Как правило, в итоге, их сбывают определенным заведениям, и только очень редко возвращают в академию - в качестве, например, инструкторов. Это можно определить как трудоустройство, цель которого состоит в отработке пэтом долга. Теоретически, любой проданный в публичный дом, пэт имеет, по идее, вполне реальный шанс откупить свою свободу. Подобное, конечно, случается нечасто, но если хозяин пэта составит грамотный договор, и за его исполнением надлежащим образом проследят, то через определенное время пэт может получить гражданство и даже небольшой стартовый капитал. Естественно, хозяева не обязаны заключать договора на пэтов только с упомянутыми заведениями, но так как у пэтов очень узкая специализация, традиционно все поступают именно так. Твой случай же весьма... нетрадиционен, если так можно выразиться. А потому, у твоего хозяина есть возможность заключить договор на тебя с другими работодателями. Он в любом случае будет обязан это сделать в ближайшее время. И, насколько я понимаю, работодателя он уже тебе выбрал. Не слишком, на мой взгляд, подходящего. Да и договор, который они заключат, по всей вероятности, будет для тебя не особо выгодным...  
Когда Орфей многозначительно замолк, впервые с начала разговора Рики бросил долгий взгляд на Ясона - взгляд очень странный и непонятный - прищурив один глаз, как бы прицеливаясь, и довольно неприлично оттопырив щеку языком.  
\- Логично, - бесцветно констатировал он наконец. - Образцово - эффективно и рационально.  
В тот момент, когда их взгляды вновь встретились, Зави осознал, что монгрел еле сдерживает ярость.  
\- А как же элита? - вопрос был задан тем же невыразительным тоном. - Они ведь, во многом благодаря тебе, почти все знают меня в лицо. Разве это не приведет... к возникновению неудобных и даже конфликтных ситуаций? - гневное пламя чуть утихло, и в черных глазах даже мелькнула тень ехидства.  
\- Они знают в лицо пэта Первого Консула по кличке Рики. Они не знают темноволосого парня по имени Дарк, который работает в тех-поддержке, к примеру. Поверь мне, для многих из них вспомнить лица и имена всех своих фурнитуров - уже непосильная задача. Не потому, что они страдают отсутствием интеллекта или плохой памятью, а потому, что им это не нужно.  
Монгрел задумчиво помолчал, а потом махнул рукой:   
\- Пусть так... Все равно у меня было какое-то нехорошее чувство на счет этой Апатии. Одно название чего стоит... А ты не хочешь, наконец-то, объяснить мне, что к чему? - спросил он, - А то расклад выходит какой-то уж больно странный.  
Зави одновременно и ждал, и боялся подобного вопроса. Но он уже давно решил в этом разговоре по возможности быть честным и обходиться без недомолвок. Во всяком случае, касательно того, что Рики в последствии мог бы услышать в иной версии.  
\- Да, ситуация довольно сложная. Неординарная, я бы сказал. Даже не знаю с чего начать...  
\- А ты начни с самого главного: во что Ясон так вляпался, что его яйца оказались у тебя в кулаке?  
\- Очень... выразительно и весьма метко, - Орфей криво усмехнулся. - Постараюсь ответить тебе так же. В тебя, Рики Дарк. Он увяз - по самые уши - в тебя. Как и многие другие.  
\- Ну да, давай и ты все вали на меня! Чего уж там - я уже привыкший, - даже без особого возмущения буркнул тот и, опять вяло махнув рукой, спросил: - А ты-то как затесался в этой чокнутой компании?  
\- Ты очень притягательная личность, Рики, - Зави тяжело вздохнул. - Когда ты появился в Эос, все буквально сгорали от любопытства, но только у меня была реальная возможность его удовлетворить. И я ею не преминул воспользоваться.  
\- Ясно... Ну, конечно же - начальник СБ и все такое прочее. Короче, любопытство не порок, но большое свинство - монгрел невесело фыркнул. - И многое ты видел?  
Орфей глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, потом выдохнул и отчаянно, как в омут с головой, выпалил:  
\- Все. Я видел все. Чего нельзя сказать о Юпитер, - уже спокойнее продолжил он. - Именно поэтому вы оба все еще живы. И именно поэтому, как ты поэтично выразился, яйца Ясона оказались у меня в кулаке, и...  
\- И чего ты, в сущности, хочешь? - вкрадчиво перебил его Рики. - Конкретно от меня.  
\- Я хочу... - Зави опустил голову, пряча глаза, яростно запустив пальцы обоих рук глубоко в волосы. - Тебя. - самообладание и контроль над ситуацией резко куда-то сгинули. Он чувствовал, что его несет, но уже не мог остановиться. - Но я не... Я прошу тебя, дать мне шанс. Шанс попробовать, как оно бывает на самом деле. Хотя бы раз. С человеком, который... Который одним своим присутствием в моей жизни разрушил все. Весь мой мир - правильный, упорядоченный. Разбудил во мне нечто такое... Я даже не знаю как мне с этим теперь жить. Для меня непостижимо, как... люди живут с этим... Всегда, - потерянно выдавил Орфей напоследок и окончательно смолк.  
Он понимал, что весь разговор прошел не так, что говорил не к месту и не то, что последние его слова - бессвязные и глупые - и вовсе свели на нет тот шанс, который он только что так позорно выпрашивал. Но вместе с тем где-то глубоко внутри зрела уверенность, что так и должно было быть. Что если он хоть что-то и сделал, сказал правильно, то именно сейчас...  
\- М-м-м... А знаешь, по-моему оно того стоило, - услышал он голос Рики словно издалека. - Если *это* тебя превратило из ледяной куклы в того, кого я вижу - здесь и сейчас, - мне не жалко. Даже если только десятая часть из того, что я тут увидел и услышал, - правда. И знаешь еще что? Я согласен. Здесь и сейчас.  
Орфей удивленно вскинул голову. Теперь явно был его черед ошарашено таращиться на собеседника.  
\- Ну же, блонди, - черные глаза вновь светились дерзостью и задором. И только на самом дне зрачков блонди четко увидел боль. - Не обламывай меня в самом конце! Другого шанса все равно не будет. Ты выиграл. Я - проиграл. Но оно того стоило. А Ясон потом меня все равно убьет.

Орфей смотрел на монгрела, и впервые ему казалось, что он понимает, почему Ясон Минк поступал именно так, как поступал и никак не иначе.   
Он четко представлял, каким был Рики при той - роковой - их первой встрече.   
"Это настоящий Варджа, - говорили о нем. - Ни к кому не привязывается."   
Как хищная птица в восторженном предощущении полета. Ни долгов, ни статуса, ни обязательств, которые могли бы стать оковами. Ничего, что могло бы ограничить его решения или выбор. И никого.  
Возможно, Первому Консулу Амой представлялось, что он смотрит в зачарованное зеркало... И видит себя. Разумеется, внешность была ни при чем. Только суть. Только гипотетическая фикция - иллюзорный образ того, кем он мог стать без груза, что ложится на плечи блонди уже с момента появления на свет. Того, кем ему быть хотелось бы. Возможно, ему мнилось, что, лишив это существо воли, он каким-то образом обретет ее сам. Или искупит свою неволю, оправдает ее в собственных глазах. Но совершенно свободен лишь тот, кому нечего терять. А тот, кто держит цепь, не вольнее того, кто ее носит.  
Ясон обманул самого себя и потерялся.   
Ибо... Трезвость ума следует сохранять всегда, дабы сохранить себя. Даже если ради этого нужно признаться перед собой, что эта самая трезвость ума безвозвратно тает. Испаряется капля за каплей...   
Однако вместо того, чтобы взглянуть правде в глаза и попытаться найти выход, Глава Синдиката сделал все, дабы втянуть в свой самообман и Рики.   
Казалось бы, что может быть проще, чем являться чьей-то собственностью...   
Просто, выполнять приказы и ни о чем не думать. Во всем уповать на Хозяина. Будучи рабом, стать свободным. Свободным от себя. И найти в этом счастье.  
Господин Минк захотел скормить монгрелу ту эрзац-версию свободы, которую не мог проглотить сам. И очень желал верить, что это ему удастся. Так как в противном случае пришлось бы сознать, что и он не может смириться, что собственная не-свобода его убивает.

\- Рики... - блонди чуть не забыл как дышать, наблюдая, как монгрел нарочито медленно вылезает из своего *защитного угла*, небрежно вытирает руку о спинку дивана и осторожно, словно опасаясь вспугнуть, оседлывает его бедра. - Послушай, ты должен знать, что вовсе не обязан... - горячие, даже сквозь два слоя ткани, пальцы прошлись по его плечу, заставляя сесть ровнее, вжавшись спиной в мягкие подушки... - Деловое предложение в любом случае останется в силе... - ...потеребили узел шейного платка, на ощупь вытаскивая бриллиантовую булавку... - А это - личное, и... - ...и легко царапнули острием иглы по его губам, обрывая слова.  
\- Ага, послушал, - Рики хмуро уставился на него, и булавка чуть кольнула подбородок, вынуждая блонди откинуть голову назад. - А теперь ты меня послушай. Может я и не очень умен, но и не идиот. И на память не жалуюсь. Так что повторять два раза нет смысла. Вещи попроще я пока способен запоминать и сразу. А ежели что-то не понял, могу и спросить. Ясно? - Орфей насмешливо фыркнул и, одним ловким движением вырвав опасный предмет из наглых пальцев, смело кивнул. - Тогда лады, - Рики тоже усмехнулся, прильнув всем телом, зарылся носом в его уже порядком растрепанные золотые волосы и выдохнул ему прямо в ухо: - А теперь расскажешь, чего бы тебе хотелось?  
\- С тобой я бы хотел... - голос блонди на миг прервался. То ли непонятно откуда выскочивший страх сжал горло, то ли накатившее удушливой волной возбуждение, то ли прохладное-игольчатое ощущение некой неправильности происходящего. - Всего, - закончил он хриплым шепотом. Судорожно сглотнул и решительно добавил: - Но будет только то, что ты хочешь.  
\- Обещаешь? И не стремно давать такие обещания? Хотя... - монгрел выразительно хмыкнул, - слово блонди? Кушали, знаем.  
\- Да. Нет. И - нет, я не отступлюсь от своих слов. Но... - Орфей невольно покосился в сторону Мнка, глядящего неотрывно в окно с такой мрачной решимостью, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и вдруг испытал приступ глубокого и едкого отвращения к самому себе. - Ты действительно этого хочешь? Со мной? Здесь и сейчас?  
\- Струсил? - горячий и влажный кончик языка будто невзначай коснулся мочки его уха.  
\- Нет, - Зави чуть вздрогнул от пробежавшего по позвоночнику сладкого озноба и осторожно мотнул головой.  
\- Стыдно, что ли? - Рики чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
\- Да, - честно признался Орфей, пряча глаза под ресницами от острого насмешливого взгляда, и, наконец, позволил своим ладоням мягко улечься на обтянутые черной кожей бедра монгрела.   
\- Напрасно, - влажно блестящие губы чуть скривились в намеке на ироничную усмешку. Рики одним ловким движением стянул с него шейный платок и, театрально отбросив его куда-то за спину, резко добавил, не дожидаясь дальнейших возражений: - Кроме того, ты ведь тоже его видел. Со мной.  
\- Но он же не знал... - голос Зави снова прервался , когда нахальный язычок хулигански пробежался от беззащитного горла к подбородку, но блонди нашел в себе силы закончить фразу: - Тогда.  
\- За то знает теперь, - резонно отметил Рики, легко касаясь губами его губ.  
\- Рики... - говорить становилось все труднее, но было еще кое-что, не дающее Орфею расслабиться. Кое-что значительнее присутствия в комнате напряженно их игнорирующего "постороннего". - Ответь мне только на один вопрос. Пожалуйста?  
\- Ну?  
\- Зачем тебе это? - Зави поднял глаза и посмотрел на него в упор  
\- Тебе очень важно знать? - серьезно спросил Рики, отвечая на его взгляд взглядом не менее прямым и настойчивым.  
\- Да. Очень.  
\- Вот за этим, - монгрел еще больше понизил голос, чтобы скрыть волнение, но короткая дрожь губ, резко дернувшийся уголок рта выдавали его с головой. - За тем, что тебе это важно. Так важно, что ты даже готов отказаться.   
\- И все? - с притворным разочарованием протянул Орфей, хотя и чувствовал, как облегчение словно антидот растекается по жилам согревая и расслабляя все тело.   
\- Дурак. Ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрел? - Рики досадливо закатил глаза, но слова вышли неожиданно теплыми и совсем не обидными. - Ну, что ты краснеешь как... - он осекся и, резко отодвинувшись, вытаращился на Орфея, словно вдруг оказался в объятиях неведомого монстра. - М-м-м.. Рагон... - невнятно пробормотал монгрел и тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь прийти в себя, однако его глаза лукаво сверкнули, сводя на нет весь эффект от разыгранного этюда.   
\- Как Рагон?! - блонди отчаянно пытался изобразить на лице насмешливый скепсис, несмотря на то, что уже ощущал, как предательский жар еще сильнее приливает к щекам. - Может быть, все же "как девственник"?  
\- Рагон! - Рики, зажмурившись, закивал, явно из последних сил сдерживая смех. - Я намылился лишать невинности блонди...  
\- Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, господин Дарк, но моя невинность уже успела рассыпаться прахом и развеяться ветром. - сначала блонди попробовал придать своему тону серьезность, говорить медленно и веско, но быстро махнул рукой на это безнадежное предприятие и завершил свою короткую речь уже откровенно шутливо: - Осталась только девственность - морально устаревшая, но вполне исправная, так что не обессудьте...  
Рики и с коротким стоном упал ему на грудь и, спрятав лицо между шеей и плечом, сдавленно захрюкал.  
\- Смешно тебе, - с почти искренней укоризной проговорил Орфей, легко поглаживая его вздрагивающую спину. - Надо полагать, в свой первый раз ты был не таким веселым...  
Неожиданно оборвав смех, Рики чуть приподнял голову и доверительным шепотом сообщил:  
\- Ржал как укуренная мидасская блядь - с самого начала и пока не отрубился.  
В первый момент Зави даже не представлял, как можно отреагировать на подобную откровенность. Он знал... Нет, скорее *видел* слишком многое, чтобы не суметь понять истинный смысл этих слов. Сердце разрывалось на части от благодарности и досады, ревности и сочувствия...   
Но как и в первые минуты встречи, все решилось само собой. Медленно, словно против воли, его руки заскользили по гибкому телу монгрела, оглаживая, сжимая, притягивая ближе, плотнее. Губы нашли сначала шелковистую кожу шеи, потом аккуратное ушко, а потом к ним порывисто прижались чужие губы. Язык Рики вторгся в его рот настойчиво, почти агрессивно, но он и не думал сопротивляться. Он просто не думал, он просто всосал его еще глубже, просто поддался неведомому ритму, просто позволил себе быть ведомым в этом странном танце. Так просто...  
Жар все неистовее пульсирующий внутри него становился нестерпимым, и когда он ощутил как колени Рики крепче сжимают его бедра, как пальцы зарываются в волосы, а ногти легко царапают затылок и шею, как в его ноющий от напряжения член через все слои одежды вжимается такой же горячий и нетерпеливый член Рики... Оргазм скрутил его жестокой судорогой, вышибая крик из горла и слезы из глаз. Так постыдно и невыносимо, опустошающе хорошо.  
\- Ш-ш-ш... - донеслось еле слышно сквозь гул крови в ушах. - Ну, что ты?   
\- Только не уходи, - прошептал Орфей, все еще вздрагивая от последних волн блаженства, лихорадочно цепляясь за плечи своего наваждения и отчаянно жалея, что все так быстро и глупо закончилось. - Только не сейчас...   
\- Никуда я не уйду! - в шепоте Рики слышалось почти неподдельное возмущение, которое совершенно не вязалось с нежностью и неловкостью дрожащих рук гладящих его волосы, плечи, спину. - Мы ведь еще не и начали! Не думай даже, что так легко от меня отделаешься!  
На какую-то долю секунды тенью мелькнуло желание отстраниться, спрятаться за обломками когда-то привычной ледяной маски, глянуть оттуда холодно и независимо, сказать что-нибудь утонченно-оскорбительное и, гордо подняв голову, развернуться и уйти... в прошлое. В то прошлое, где не было ни стыда и боли, ни нежности и... любви. Где не было Рики Дарка. Только светлая безмятежность, неуловимо раскрашенная нюансами мимолетных эмоций и прохладное удовлетворение от чувства абсолютного контроля над самим собой и над своим маленьким замкнутым миром. Туда, где ничто не могло нарушить привычный и незыблемый порядок вещей. Но желание не успело даже обрести форму, когда его смыл ужас от подобной перспективы. И ужас от понимания, что когда-нибудь, пусть и не прямо сейчас, придется расцепить руки и отпустить это невероятное, горячее и живое существо. Возможно - навсегда.  
"Не сейчас! - то ли приказывал себе Орфей, то ли пытался себя в этом убедить. - Только не сейчас..."  
А тем временем руки - его и чужие - уже срывали одежду с двух распаленных безумно спешащих тел, прорывались к обнаженной коже, ласкали неистово и нежно. Так сладко... с отчаянным привкусом горечи.  
Он немного пришел в себя, когда Рики отстранился и поднялся на ноги, чтобы наконец сорвать с себя штаны. Он и сам в со всей возможной скоростью освободился от остатков одежды, украдкой вытерев липкие пятна, поднял глаза... И замер ошеломленный зрелищем.  
"Нигде в Эос не найдешь пэта с такой точеной фигурой", - пронеслось в голове. Что-то смутило его в этой фразе, но он так и не смог понять, что именно. До тех пор, пока его взгляд любовно скользящий по смуглой коже не зацепился за нарушающую гармонию деталь, инородный металлический блеск, которой пронзил сердце острой иглой.   
Кольцо. Пэт.   
Перед глазами замелькали картины недавнего прошлого, от которых становилось тошно до медного привкуса во рту.   
Он словно опять был *там*. Как будто в тысячный раз пересматривал видео-запись второго дебюта пэта-возвращенца намертво въевшуюся в мозг.  
Снова слышал собственный удивленный голос:  
\- Однако, эти монгрелы упрямые твари...  
Снова видел, как с придушенным криком Рики Дарк падает на колени, сжимая руками пах... как с глухим надсадным воем корчится на полу... дрожит и бьется, выгибая спину, не в силах остановиться...  
"Наказание за дурные манеры" длилось всего десять минут, но это были самые кошмарные десять минут в жизни Орфея Зави. Жгучая и сладкая отрава, о которой он их всех предупреждал, волной заполняла все - внутри и снаружи. Она росла, сдавливала болью виски, опаляла сердце, и казалось, что вот-вот он в ней захлебнется, но...   
Скорее почувствовав, чем заметив тень движения сквозь тонкое марево воспоминаний, блонди на миг зажмурился, отгоняя навязчивые образы. Он поднял взгляд, подсознательно ожидая встретить полный яростного огня взгляд монгрела, но черные глаза тускло смотрели куда-то мимо него, а рука с выступившими, вопреки всем стараниям, пятнами синяков неловко прикрывала пах.  
\- Продолжаешь хотеть всего или уже передумал? - хрипло спросил Рики, так и не взглянув на него.

 

## 3.

 

 

 

 

С усилием сглотнув застрявший в горле ком, Орфей протянул руку и, нежно погладив кончиками пальцев запястье Рики, попросил:  
\- Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.  
Дарк тяжело вздохнул и мрачно на него уставился, потом фыркнул и с неподдающимся описанию выражением лица доверительно сообщил:   
\- Я идиот.  
Орфей хотел что-то ответить - возразить или даже объяснить... Но как-то вдруг провалился в черной бесконечности его глаз. Монгрел шагнул к нему, опустился на колени перед диваном, обхватил ладонями его лицо. Коснулся губами лба, висков, щек, кончика носа... Так быстро и осторожно, будто боясь, что его оттолкнут. И поддавшись порыву, Орфей поймал губами его губы.  
\- Хочу тебя, - выдохнул Рики, на миг разорвав поцелуй, и все слова резко потеряли значение и смысл.  
Рики... его любовник... партнер... прикасался к нему так мягко. Плавные выверенные движения... Тепло, страсть, нежность... Орфей не предполагал, что монгрел может быть так заботлив и ласков. Хотя... Он вспомнил самочку Рауля, ее нервный срыв после...   
Абсолютный наркотик - Рики Дарк - привыкание с первой... мысли. И глаза - сплошная темень - словно радужки нет вовсе, только сплошной зрачок. И отголоски страха... Того страха, что совсем недавно заволакивал сознание подобно ядовитому дыму, перемешиваясь со всеми сомнениями и противоречиями, съедая заживо, выворачивая мысли наизнанку.   
"Держать Рики от "старой компании" на безопасном расстоянии... А с Ясоном... Лишь следовать плану. Жестокий компромисс. С самим собой. И с ним..."  
Это было последней его связной мыслью.   
Разгоряченное тело под пальцами, обнаженная плоть льнущая влажно и жарко к его обнаженной плоти, свобода ощущать и чувствовать - пугающая в своей остроте и всеохватности... Все это лишало разума - медленно, но настойчиво, оставляя время задуматься, постигнуть и забыть.   
Орфей балансировал на грани - то покорно замирал в чужих руках, то вдруг порывисто перехватывал инициативу, становясь почти грубым, только чтобы волевым усилием вновь расслаблялся, смиренно подставляясь под ласки.  
Он извивался под монгрелом, осязая все его тело. А когда, чуть отстранившись, тот принялся вылизывать его горло, плечи, грудь, играть кончиком языка с сосками, от прикосновений просто выгнуло дугой, и Орфей застонал, не в силах сдержаться, переходя на крик.   
А потом Рики сполз еще ниже, нежно лаская бедра любовника. Цепочкой поцелуев добрался до промежности, провел языком по паховым складкам, медленно облизал мошонку и... Горло перехватило, перед глазами стремительно потемнело... Головку члена обволокло нежной горячей влагой, а потом губы плотно сомкнулись вокруг и двинулись вниз.   
В эту минуту исчезло все: место, время, - осталась только бушующий в крови огонь.   
\- Рики… - прозвучало странно и незнакомо, но это имя помогало Орфею удержаться на поверхности, не свихнуться на месте, утопая с головой в жутком, неизведанном наслаждении.   
Следующий проблеск сознания пришелся на тот момент, когда он уже полулежал на диване, распахнутый до предела, до боли... А умелые пальцы массировали его изнутри, медленно растягивая, вдавливаясь в простату мучительно-сладко.  
Одна только мысль, что кто-то сейчас видит его такого - обнаженного, раскрытого, жаждущего, - сводила с ума. Если бы мог, он бы весь залился румянцем, однако тело и так пылало - от опирающихся о плечи любовника ступней и до корней волос.  
Он наверное мог бы кончить уже только от этого, но движения монгрела были именно настолько неритмичными, насколько это было нужно, чтобы удерживать Орфея на самой грани.  
Волна безудержной нежности охватила его. Сливаясь с неистовым возбуждением. И уже хотелось большего.  
Хотелось…  
\- Уверен? - голос Рики заставил его вздрогнуть. Ему понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы приподнять налитые словно свинцом веки.  
\- Слово блонди, - он попытался улыбнуться непослушными губами.  
Рики на секунду замер, а потом прерывисто прошептал:  
\- Ты... великолепен!  
Он осторожно убрал пальцы и вошел в тело блонди одним плавным движением.  
Боли не было. Не было даже дискомфорта. Только ощущение абсолютной идеальной заполненности - опустошающе-сладострастное. И благодарность.  
Их взгляды снова встретились, и Рики начал двигаться. Двигаться...  
Орфей сгорал в вкрадчивой мягкости его движений, сменяющейся стремительными рывками, в диком блеске глаз. Гибельно. Чудесно.  
От напряжения звенела каждая мышца. Он уже без всякого стыда толкался навстречу, облизывая пересохшие от частого дыхания губы. Он выгибал спину, хрипло вскрикивая, и по его телу пробегала дрожь.  
Все ближе и ближе... С каждым движением, лаской, поцелуем, укусом... С каждым касанием в глубине и на поверхности.   
Он бессильно простонал. Голос сорвался, переходя во всхлип.   
Он слышал только нарастающий гул прилива - предвестием катастрофы. Цунами. И он закричал... открывшись... полностью... потеряв контроль. И мир сгорел во взрыве дикого наслаждения, острого как боль, всепоглощающего.  
Его оргазм не прекращался, член, все медленнее скользящий в нем, посылал новые и новые разряды, растекающиеся огненным выматывающим экстазом по всему телу, алым пульсирующим свечением под закрытыми веками.  
Счастье пульсировало в венах, проникло в каждую клетку.  
Рики что-то шептал, но Орфей какое-то время был не состоянии разобрать ни слова. Срывающийся шепот перешел в тихое рычание, когда монгрел выскользнул из него. Осознание, того что тот так и не кончил, граничило для блонди с потрясением. Но настоящим шоком стало другое: судорожно сжав его в своих объятиях, дрожа всем телом, Рики на мгновенье прижался к нему еще сильнее, а потом резко отпрянул и буквально рухнул на пол, чуть не врезавшись в край криво стоящего, непонятно когда оказавшегося так далеко от дивана, столика. Свернувшись в позе эмбриона, он сжался так, будто хотел исчезнуть.  
\- Рики?! - накатившая в первый момент паника, молниеносно разорвала в клочья сладкую истому. Орфей и сам не понял как оказался на полу - на коленях возле монгрела.  
\- Уйди! Убирайся к ебеням! - прохрипел тот, и блонди отшатнулся как от удара. Но голова стремительно прояснилась, и он четко вспомнил где и когда уже подобное видел. Бледное искаженное болью лицо, конвульсивное сокращение мышц, мутные остекленевшие глаза...  
Глубоко внутри, взбурлила ярость и поднялась накрывая с головой.   
Кольцо.  
Зави ощутил, как бешенство холодит затылок, сдавливает виски, покалывает немеющие щеки.   
Случившееся и не должно было стать для него сюрпризом. Он в некотором смысле даже рассчитывал на подобную эспаду со стороны Минка, но тем не менее...  
Когда он поднял глаза на Ясона, зеркальным отражением его встретил полный такого же холодного гнева взгляд.  
\- Вы слышали, что он сказал. Так почему бы вам, господин Зави, не... - губы Минка едва заметно брезгливо скривились, - убраться к ебеням, как и было предложено? - тон был ледяным, но напряжение в голосе слишком заметным.   
Мысленно попросив прощения у скорчившегося на полу, явно давящего из последних сил крики монгрела, Орфей медленно поднялся, прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он и не предполагал, что это окажется так трудно. Почти невозможно...  
\- Минк, - процедил сквозь зубы Зави, - клянусь фундаментом этой башни, если в течении минуты ты не выключишь эту... вещь и не положишь ее, - он указал взглядом на столик, - вот сюда, станешь Первым Фурнитуром Юпитер. Повторяю: у тебя ровно минута. Условия сатисфакции за нарушение договора и личное оскорбление мы обговорим после.  
\- Боюсь, я не понимаю, господин Зави, что вас не устраивает, - безмятежно проговорил Ясон, изображая почти вежливое и весьма правдоподобное недоумение. - Вы задали вопрос и получили ответ. Так в чем проблема?  
\- Боюсь тебя разочаровать, он мне нужен был именно его ответ, а не твоя очередная демонстрация вздорного характера, - Орфей коротко и холодно улыбнулся. - Смею тебя заверить, я не тринадцатилетняя гаремная самка, и подобным ребячеством меня не впечатлить. А вот за наглость ты мне еще ответишь.  
\- О-о-о... - протянул саркастично Минк и, прижав ладонь к груди, окинул Коменданта Эос многозначительным оценивающим взглядом. - Прошу прощения, но мне показалось, что все ваши поступки до сих пор свидетельствовали об обратном...  
\- Что является лишь подтверждением твоей глупости и недальновидности, - резко оборвал его Зави. - Продолжай в том же духе, и отправишься на внеплановую аудиенцию к Юпитер в компании пары дроидов, прежде чем тебе успеет показаться что-либо еще столь же занимательное. Неизвестно, правда, дойдешь ли и в каком конкретно виде. Дорога длинная, могут случится разные непредвиденности... - Зави хищно облизнул губы. - Безумная попытка к бегству обезумевшего блонди. К примеру. А правильно подобранные материалы из моего видео-архива не оставят места для сомнений в том, что именно так все и было. У тебя десять секунд.  
Раздался приглушенный полу-стон, полу-всхлип, почти шипение сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Орфей, не удержавшись, бросил короткий взгляд на Рики. Напряженные дрожащие мышцы, стиснутые челюсти, страдальческий оскал, излом бровей... Невыносимо захотелось прижать его к себе, спрятать в объятиях, укрыть от всего мира... Или хотя бы разделить боль... Но блонди был уверен, что, пока длится воздействие кольца, любые прикосновения только усугубят положение.   
Ярость взошла на качественно новый, неведомый ему прежде уровень. Он явственно слышал скрип собственных зубов, губы неожиданно странно дернулись, ноздри раздувались при каждом вдохе, а пальцы бессознательно скрючились, словно когти готового к схватке зверя...   
Зави не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, что именно разглядел Минк в его глазах, когда он снова посмотрел на него. Он знал, что порой его глаза сравнивают с волчьими, но смысл этой метафоры неизменно от него ускользал. Да и те, кто видели Коменданта Эос по-настоящему разозленным, никогда не осмелились бы комментировать то, чему стали свидетелями, даже в тех редких случаях, когда имели подобную возможность. Как бы там ни было... Важнее было то, что, не отрывая взгляда чуть расширенных глаз от его лица, Ясон медленно, словно под гипнозом или во сне, потянулся к большому кольцу на среднем пальце своей левой руки. Одно мимолетное касание и... Пытка прекратилась.  
Орфей выдохнул - глубоко и рвано - синхронно с монгрелом. Закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как неотработанный адреналин колючим жаром дергает мышцы, он досчитал до десяти, то ли давая Ясону еще одну возможность отделаться малым... то ли просто приходя в себя. Еще раз глубоко вздохнул и, не размениваясь больше на "любезности", опустившись на корточки, зарылся в ворохе разбросанной на полу одежды. Искомое нашлось не чаяно быстро, будто только и ждало своего часа. Крошечный пульт с матовым темным ЖК-дисплеем. Кроме цифр только две кнопки - красная и зеленая. Воплощенная простота и эффективность - универсальный запасной ключ образцовой экономки. Он быстро ввел код и, секунду поколебавшись, ткнул в красную. Еле слышно охнув, Рики резко разогнулся, и потерявшее свою эластичную гибкость кольцо беззвучно скатилось на ковер.  
Брезгливо двумя пальцами подняв его с пола и аккуратно переложив на столик, Орфей повернул голову и встретил удивленный взгляд прояснившихся черных глаз. Немедленно ставший задумчиво-оценивающим. Так быстро, что блонди с трудом сдержал усмешку. Еще немного посверлив его пристальным взглядом, монгрел неловко поднялся и молча плюхнулся на диван - обратно в свой *защитный угол*, где и застыл, поджав под себя ноги и сцепив руки в замок. Положив пульт на столик рядом с кольцом, Орфей последовал его примеру, но на этот раз уселся к Ясону лицом.  
Предстояла самая опасная схватка. Та, что могла обессмыслить все его мелкие победы. Та, что должна была решить исход войны. Пока что - именно войны.  
Еле заметный румянец на щеках, клокочущая искрящаяся ярость и презрение в прекрасных синих глазах...  
\- И как мне теперь расценивать ваши действия, господин комендант? - голос Минка дрожал от еле сдерживаемого бешенства. Но Зави услышал в нем так же нотки горького бессилия, растерянности, почти страха.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - приминая максимально непринужденную позу, Орфей вольготно облокотился о спинку дивана и холодно сощурился. Такого Ясона Минка не видел даже он. И как же было трудно скрыть восхищение - это ожившее, пусть и злое, совершенство завораживало... - Наверное, точно так же, - ровно продолжил он, - как я сам расценил ваши. Только с обратной стороны.  
\- Вы меня заверили, что не посягнете на мои полномочия! - судя по горящему взгляду, по тому, как сжимались пальцы на подлокотнике, по тяжелому дыханию и побелевшим губам, от взрыва Ясона отделяло очень мало - почти ничего.  
\- Мы договорились, что вы не будете вмешиваться, - легко парировал он. И сам перешел в наступление: - "Я учил трущобного монгрела сидеть у моих ног, не используя физического или ментального контроля. Три года..." Не ваши ли это слова, дорогой друг?   
Ясон так стиснул зубы, что на скулах проступили желваки, но промолчал. Если бы можно было убивать силой мысли, Орфей Зави в этот миг бы точно свалился замертво.  
\- Как вы думаете, - Орфей позволил себе мимолетно улыбнуться - немного печально и снисходительно, - сколько понадобится мне времени, чтобы при помощи этой вещицы, - он выразительно кивнул в сторону столика, на котором лежало кольцо, - научить вас, господин Минк, корректно себя вести? Или хотя бы проигрывать с достоинством?  
\- Вы... - даже ярость потухла погребенная под лавиной ошеломления. Глаза Ясона округлились и остекленели в тот миг, когда до него с полна дошел смысл прозвучавших слов. На минуту он просто просто потерял дар речи. А за тем пришло негодование - воинственно-свирепое. - Вы!!! - казалось Первый Консул Амой сейчас в нем захлебнется.  
\- Ну я, я... - Орфей чуть не рассмеялся, вопреки чарующе-жуткому зрелищу консульского гнева. - А вот вы... Опять недооцениваете противника, господин Минк. Разница между нами не только в цвете глаз и оттенке волос. Разнятся образование и подготовка - в том числе физическая. Я предлагал вам шанс воспринять все не как позорную капитуляцию, но как достойное принятие своего поражения. Однако теперь все изменилось. Пусть я и канцелярская штабная крыса, но я военный. И поверьте, мне не будет стоить больших усилий на вас это кольцо надеть. Вот только надо бы настройки подкрутить... Ведь блонди, знаете ли, отличаются от людей. Не только повышенной выносливостью, силой и коэффициентом интеллекта. Мы быстрее учимся, запоминаем, приобретаем навыки. В этом и наша слабость, - он грустно вздохнул. - Условные рефлексы закрепляются в разы быстрее. Знаете ли вы, господин Минк, что за последние 15 лет по статистике стало причиной 80% проведенных нейрокоррекций среди элиты? Не интересовались? А вот мне по долгу службы приходилось. Так вот... причиной 80% проведенных нейрокоррекций стала разного рода психологическая зависимость. Она у нас, как вы не могли не заметить, формируется буквально мгновенно. Как вы думаете, как долго мне придется включать эту штуку, к примеру, по три раза в день, чтобы вы, дорогой друг, приползли к моим ногам за добавкой? - Зави на миг замер, внимательно вглядываясь в помертвевшее лицо собеседника, а потом с вкрадчивой заботливостью проговорил: - Что-то вы побледнели... Вам нехорошо?  
Повисла неприятная гнетущая пауза. Напряжение росло с каждой секундой. Орфей уже чувствовал мерзкий привкус проигрыша на языке, когда на спину, ровно между лопатками легла чуть влажная горячая ладонь.  
\- Не ломай его.  
Простая фраза произнесенная монгрелом тихо и сипло принесла ему такое облегчение, что Зави чуть не застонал в голос. Наконец-то...  
Минк словно окаменел. После этих слов он, как никогда, стал похож на скульптуру - совершенно идеальную и совершенно безжизненную. Казалось, он даже не дышал. На бледном лице жили только глаза. Жили...  
\- А ты бы оставил за своей спиной врага жаждущего мести? - тихо спросил Орфей, слегка повернув голову, чтобы показать, что внимательно слушает, и чуть прикрыв веки, но не отрывая пристального взгляда из под ресниц от лица Ясона.  
\- Я уже однажды так и сделал, - прошелестело сзади, ладонь на спине сжалась в кулак и легко стукнула блонди куда-то под лопатку.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Все-то ты знаешь, - наглая рука ощутительно дернула прядь волос. - Надо было просто его убить. Наверное...

Остекленевшая надменность синих глаз, сподвигла Зави на долгую мстительную паузу. Подумалось, что, вероятно, с такой же миной Глава Синдиката бы ждал и приговора Юпитер. Холодные звериные глаза... Теперь, пожалуй, он поймал за хвост ускользающий смысл той метафоры... Вот только сей взгляд был не волчьим, а скорее змеиным. Ядовитый презрительный холод, безразличная отстраненность - отличная маска для бушующего в душе смятения. Был ли хоть один шанс, что когда-нибудь эти глаза сполна отразят правду? Знакомый пронзительный взгляд гипнотизировал теперь пустоту. Однако Орфей знал: напряженно, стараясь не пропустить ни звука, Ясон слушает.

\- Ты сейчас о ком? - спросил наконец Зави с легкой, но весьма заметной усмешкой.  
\- Не юродивствуй! - не смотря на возмущение в тихом голосе, пальцы монгрела зарылись в густые кудри и почесали блонди за ухом - почти нежно.   
Это удивительно успокаивало. И почти не отвлекало.  
\- Ладно, - протянул примирительно Орфей и спросил: - Ты думаешь, так было бы милосерднее?  
Хоть изящные брови Первого из Лучших вроде и не дрогнули, но в этот момент необъяснимым образом между ними легла неуловимая тень в намеке на складочку.  
\- Уж точно чище, чем... Это.  
\- Нет ничего страшнее, чем потерять себя. Так ведь, Рики?  
\- Да... - совсем уж тихо прозвучало в ответ. - Да.

\- Поэтому ты снова сюда попал, - это был скорее не вопрос, а утверждение. - Как и в первый раз - против своей воли. Или на этот раз было нужно просто оправдание?  
\- Это была... - монгрел замялся, подыскивая верное слово. Его рука медленно и аккуратно покинула облюбованное место на шее под волосами, и блонди едва овладел желание вернуть ее обратно. - Сделка. Честная. Моя свобода, в обмен на свободу... Гая.  
\- М-м-м... Честная, говоришь... - Орфей хмыкнул. - Вообще-то, весьма спорный вопрос. Взятие заложника - это мера принуждения. И считается тяжким преступлением. Даже на Амой.  
Тень между бровями Минка углубилась, его глаза потемнели и сузились.  
\- Ты, конечно же, шутишь! - Рики обижено засопел. - Каким боком закон касается монгрелов?!  
\- Н-да... Довод, - усмехнулся Зави. - И ты бы заплатил такую же цену ради любого.  
\- Нет. - отрезал монгрел. - Я никогда не горел желанием рисковать своей шкурой ради первого встречного.  
\- Но готов ради... - Орфей выдержал еще одну почти театральную паузу и мотнул головой в сторону Ясона. - Него.  
Он так резко развернулся к Рики, что тот невольно отшатнулся, рвано вдохнул и уставился на него - растерянный и потрясенный.   
Почему-то только теперь, под этим взглядом, комендант Эос вспомнил, что обнажен, почувствовал как стягивает кожу на животе засохшая сперма, ощутил разрастающуюся неловкость, почти стыд.  
\- Я... - начал было его... любовник... любимый... Но губы его задрожали и он жестко их прикусил. Он молча смотрел на Орфея. Как на надвигающуюся катастрофу - завороженно и обреченно. И это причиняло боль. Правильную, нужную боль.  
Блонди затягивало в бездонную глубину черных глаз. Поражал объем эмоций читаемых в этой кромешной тьме, особенно в резком контрасте с прозрачной непроницаемостью глаз Ясона.  
И хотя Орфей уже знал ответ, хотя больше всего желал никогда не видеть ни мучительной тоски, ни болезненного смирения в глазах своего наваждения, он не мог сейчас остановиться.   
Но когда Рики дернулся в попытке слезть на пол, видимо, чтобы занять подобающую пэту позу...  
\- Стоп, - произнес он, наверное слишком поспешно, но все же спокойно и ровно. - Просто ответь. Чем ты готов пожертвовать, чтобы я отпустил его с миром?   
Монгрел снова замер. Голова опущена, руки на коленях, ладони полностью раскрыты и развернуты в сторону собеседника. Поза покорного подчинения. Чисто инстинктивная, а от того еще более выразительная. Слишком.  
Когда он снова поднял взгляд, в нем, как обычно - в противовес всему, уже сверкала злость напополам с разочарованием. Еще и этого блонди вынести не смог.  
\- Просто ответь, - одними губами умоляюще прошептал он. - Пожалуйста.  
И протянул ему руку. Не колеблясь, даже не задумываясь, Рики вложил свою ладонь в его. И только почувствовав, как Орфей сжал ее, выдохнул.

\- Хватит! - холодный и четкий голос Ясона, казалось, заполнил все помещение, заставляя обоих вздрогнуть. Взгляд его был прикован к их переплетающимся рукам.   
Впервые Орфей без труда читал в глазах Главы Синдиката, только без ожидаемого чувства удовлетворения, ибо совсем не то, что планировал. Длилось уникальное явление всего пару секунд, а потом все вновь затянуло привычной ледяной коркой. Но Зави хватило и этого, чтобы понять: стоило на миг отвлечься, и ситуация вышла из-под контроля.   
Первый из Лучших, по своему обыкновению, воспринял все - как всегда - абсолютно не так. И теперь его кислотой сжигала ревность - лютая и бессильная, не разбавленная ни каплей понимания.   
\- Достаточно, - он поднялся из кресла, на ходу снимая свое кольцо, решительно подошел к столику и аккуратно положил его рядом с пэт-рингом. - До конца дня регистрация будет переведена на ваше имя, господин комендант, - так и не посмотрев на Рики, Ясон склонил голову в легком, преисполненном сарказма поклоне, глядя в упор на Зави. - Могу быть свободен, господин комендант?  
\- Не так быстро - процедил Орфей сквозь зубы, чувствуя вновь разгорающуюся ярость. - Я с вами еще не закончил.

\- Да, что вы говорите, господин комендант?! - Ясон сардонически усмехнулся - с вызовом, с цинической издевкой. - А не пойти ли вам... господин комендант? - почти пропел он и отвернулся к двери.   
Все как всегда: самоуверенность, упрямство и беспечность, плюс чувство вседозволенности. Как глупо...  
Челюсть Орфея дернулась, и это стало единственным предупреждением перед тем, как он сорвался с места. В одно мгновение оказавшись рядом с Минком, он профессионально выкрутил ему руку и заломил ее за спину. Свободной рукой схватил его за волосы и оттянул голову назад. Еще одним быстрым движением Зави развернул его к себе лицом и плотно прижал. Внутри что-то сладко екнуло, когда светлые пряди взметнулись веером и хлестанули его по плечу. Снова выпускать Минка из поля зрения при разговоре он не собирался.   
Для Ясона произошедшее стало громом среди ясного неба. Затянутая в белую перчатку ладонь уперлась было агрессору в грудь, но соприкосновение с обнаженной кожей даже сквозь преграду ткани заставило ее отдернуться и сжаться в кулак.  
Уже второй раз Орфей без труда читал в глазах Главы Синдиката, но сейчас это его мало волновало. Во всяком случае значительно меньше того, что он ощущал. В конце концов, Ясон был не первым, кого обманул имидж чуть манерного элегантного аристократа, и даже не первым, к кому коменданту Эос приходилось применять меры физического воздействия. Но, конечно же, никогда еще Зави не проделывал подобного в голом виде. Ледяное Совершенство оказалось вполне живым, теплым и уязвимым в его руках. От него больше не веяло холодом стального клинка, - иллюзия развеялась, маска слетела. Перекошенное лицо с ошалелыми глазами уже не было совершенным. Зато было живым. И гневный румянец ему удивительно шел.  
\- Предупредил же, что вам лучше быть реалистом - несмотря на мягкость, с которой Орфей говорил, в его голосе сквозило нечто совсем иное. - И запомните на будущее, мой дорогой, что провоцировать меня не стоит. Как видите, могут быть последствия. Итак... На чем мы остановились? - он сделал паузу, уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. - Ах, да - кольцо. Предоставите эту честь мне или сами как-нибудь?.. - непринужденно поинтересовался Зави, слегка выгнув бровь.  
\- Убью, - прошипел Минк, но его интонациям не хватало убедительности. Или убежденности?  
\- Поводом меньше, чтобы тебя отпустить, - Орфей снова отпустил его волосы, и ловко выгнувшись, подцепил со столика кольцо.  
\- Я устал от твоих игр...  
\- Игры? - в голосе Орфея прорезалась сталь. - Кто из нас играет в игры, Ясон?   
\- Ты не станешь, - сказал тот уже без всякой уверенности, когда согретый в ладони Орфея гладкий металл легко заскользил по линии его челюсти - от уха к подбородку.   
\- Да неужели? - Зави поймал его взгляд и удержал. - А я думаю, что стану.  
\- Не надо…- попытался произнести Ясон , но не смог закончить свою мысль.   
\- Нет, - Орфей немного отстранился. - Ты прав, - он негромко вздохнул, и на его лице отразилась смесь осуждения и сожаления. - Не имею ни малейшего желания уподобляться тебе.  
От затянувшегося пристального созерцания друг друга их отвлек неясный звук. Блонди разом повернулись к его источнику.  
Рики сидел неподвижно и смотрел на них с так, будто не знал смяться ему или плакать. Увидев, что привлек к себе внимание, он сдавленно фыркнул, глубоко вздохнул, прочистил горло, еще раз вздохнул и криво усмехнулся.  
\- Ясон... - наконец, тихо проговорил он. - Такими предложениями не разбрасываются.  
\- Я знаю - Минк как-то резко вернул себе самообладание, и теперь в голосе звучала только усталая ирония.  
\- И ты вот так, развернешься и уйдешь?  
\- Так будет лучше. Для всех.   
\- Ты... - Рики недоверчиво на него уставился. - Ты просто возьмешь и откажешься?!  
\- Это лучший... Единственный правильный выбор. Я мог бы выиграть еще несколько месяцев или даже лет... Но это не выход.   
В интонации Ясона, холодной и даже циничной в начале, зазвучали горечь и тоска. И это было неприятно, почти жутко, слышать нотки отчаяния в голосе самого Любимца Юпитер - лидера золотой дюжины.   
\- Правильный? Единственный?! - запальчиво переспросил монгрел, вскакивая на ноги. - Элементарно положить с прибором на такую оферту?!!  
\- Оферту?.. - озадаченным эхом произнес Ясон.  
\- Оферту! - черные глаза рассержено засверкали. - Партнерства, ты идиот! От такого крутого союзника и охренительного любовника! Да вам вместе будут не страшны ни Федерация, ни Юпитер, ни сам Рагон! А ты линяешь как... Идиот!  
Завороженный неукротимой энергией этого стремительного напора Орфей уже чувствовал, как самая дурацкая из всех его улыбок крадется к губам, но, приблизившись вплотную, Рики так на него зыркнул, что он мигом придал лицу подобающее выражение.  
\- Следи за своим языком, пэт! - окрик Ясона был скорее плодом растерянности и данью привычки. А потому совершенно не впечатлял.  
\- Бля... - монгрел выразительно закатил глаза. - Юпитер же не смотрит! Я тебе обещаю, если ты разок попользуешься своими супермозгами в личных целях, тебе за это ничего не будет! - он стоял перед ними, чуть расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди. Воплощая собой решительное недовольство и вызов.  
Орфей не мог им налюбоваться - голый, взъерошенный, маленький бунтарь - готовый даже Первого Блонди прямо в лоб обозвать идиотом, если тот, по его мнению, этого заслужил.  
\- Какая к Рагону оферта?! - похоже Минк совершенно не разделял его чувств.  
\- Вполне себе нормальная, - возмущение сменилось едким мрачным ехидством. - Типа твоих, но еще круче и заковыристее.  
\- Рики?! - судя по всему, Глава Синдиката вплотную подошел к той грани изумления, у которой рождается навязчивое желание срочно проснуться.  
\- О, только не говори, что не догоняешь! - прорычал монгрел. - Если бы он просто хотел отобрать у тебя пэта, то сделал бы это без всяких затей. И мы бы сейчас тут не стояли! На хрена бы ему было устраивать тебе это феерическое шоу?! На хрена бы ему было раскрываться тут до предела, пока ты прикидывался декорацией и настырно долбил взглядом окно?!! Как по-твоему, а, Ясон?

Пользуясь моментом, Орфей осторожно освободил руку Минка, которую до сих пор, хоть уже и не заламывал, но крепко удерживал у него за спиной, и теперь просто обнял его за талию. Что характерно, тот и не заметил - уж слишком был поглощен обсидиановыми глазами истинного виновника сиих дивных событий. Даже машинально, а может и инстинктивно, умудрялся воспользоваться "врагом и конкурентом" в качестве опоры. Глаза Зави только чуть сузились, когда он почувствовал, как затянутая в тонкий шелк ладонь в легла ему на плечо, и холодные даже сквозь ткань кончики пальцев коснулись шеи.   
\- Я...  
\- Ты! Ты выделываешься, как муха на стекле! - Рики вдохнул, задержал воздух, выдохнул и добавил уже спокойнее: - Как обычно.   
Явно осознав бесполезность любых возражений, в ответ Минк лишь многозначительно покосился на Орфея и снова впился в наглые монгрельские глаза взглядом - то ли требовательно-укоризненным, то ли угрожающе-беспомощным. Чем вызвал чуть злорадную, но понимающую усмешку на лице собеседника.   
\- Ну да, такие оферты оставляют не слишком широкий выбор. Но, Ясон, поверь мне один раз на слово: когда тебя за яйца держит любовник, а не противник, жизнь гораздо приятнее. Просто прими это. Просто... - монгрел тяжело сглотнул. - Останься.  
Когда тот, наконец, умолк, Минк вновь попытался начать - тихо-тихо:   
\- Я... - и опять замолчал, как будто сомневался, стоит ли вообще говорить. Поджатые губы скривились как от боли. Настороженные в ожидании обиды, уставшие глаза ненадолго закрылись, но он упрямо закончил: - Не могу.

Тягучая и липкая, вязкая, как смола, разъедающая любовь...   
Зави четко понимал, что если сейчас они остановятся, Ясон просто не решится больше и опять начнет искать ответы не там и не на те вопросы. Что если его упустить, то именно он - Орфей - потеряет все.

 

## 4.

 

 

 

 

\- Конечно можешь. - прошептал Зави. - Тебе нужен повод? - он усилил хватку и притянул Ясона к себе, так что их тела снова соприкоснулись. Дыхание чувственно коснулось идеальной мраморной шеи, и ноздри Орфея пощекотал едва уловимый аромат кожи. Пахло гневом, тревогой, злостью, но остро-горьковатый мускусный запах перекрывал все. И, вопреки всем опасениям, ничего неприятного в нем не было, он только еще больше будоражил и без того воспаленный рассудок.   
Мускус (Зави об этом где-то читал... возможно, даже в банальной рекламе духов) называли "кристаллом огня". Взятая в плен саламандра... Вот кем всегда был Ясон Минк.  
И... если учесть, что через мощный букет дисфории и стресса, как правило, сексуальным ароматам пробиться не так-то легко, а то и просто невозможно...  
\- Я готов дать тебе этот повод, - выдохнул он в розовеющее ухо. Чувство реальности кануло в Лету, пока Орфей, словно со стороны, наблюдал, как его собственная рука касается лица Минка, проводит по щеке, берет за подбородок и поворачивает - виз-а-ви... В синих глазах было такое потерянное выражение, что на долю секунды ему захотелось крепко зажмурится, а потом близость размыла фокус и их губы соприкоснулись.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Только едкий запах адреналина на миг усилился, а Ясон словно окаменел - тело под руками, губы под губами...

Сказать, что Орфей Зави волновался, было бы ошибкой, именно ошибкой, а не сильным преуменьшением. Он чувствовал себя, как человек сделавший шаг с обрыва. Слово "волнение" подходило бы к моменту "до", но в момент "после" родилось чувство совершенно иного порядка, для которого у него уже (или "еще" - если повезет) не было слов.   
Он так устал... Это был долгий и изнурительный путь. Это была напряженная и изматывающая схватка.  
Для него вся эта история началась четыре с половиной года тому назад и сейчас должна была завершиться. Как-нибудь. Чем угодно. Лишь бы...

Но бесконечные мгновения закончились и... Первый Консул Амой ответил на его поцелуй. Жадно - захватывая, поглощая.  
Полностью убежденный, что теперь-то он точно бредит, Орфей разомкнул губы, откликаясь, целуя в ответ, чувствуя, что вкус Минка вполне соответствует запаху - беды, и битвы, и... секса.  
Краем глаза он увидел, как Рики по-птичьи любопытно склоняет голову набок, а улыбка сползает с его лица, сменяясь хищной гримасой. И повинуясь своим глубочайшим желаниям, не разрывая поцелуй, Зави вскинул руку и, крепко вцепившись в смуглое плечо, резко притянул монгрела к себе... К ним.

Когда их губы наконец разомкнулись Ясон, не открывая глаз, медленно и прерывисто вздохнул, сорвал с себя перчатки и дернул застежку у горла. Теперь не нужно было ухищряться, дабы отгадать его желания - они были ясны и самоочевидны. Впрочем, желания и самого Орфея, и Рики тоже абсолютно не вызывали сомнений.   
Пальцы Минка слепо заскользили по их плечам, словно сравнивая на ощупь - одновременно алчно и как-то робко. А между тем, две пары рук на удивление слаженно и быстро расправлялись с его одеждой.   
Жаркая пульсация в крови нарастала и будто вводила их в транс своим навязчивым - одним на троих - ритмом. Однако когда Рики плавно опустился на корточки, чтобы снять с Минка обувь и окончательно избавить от ненужных тряпок, а Орфей для устойчивости встал за его спиной и прильнул всем телом, Ясон неожиданно вздрогнул, словно очнулся.  
Зави безошибочно ощутил его порыв рвануть прочь и, прервав свои ласки, обхватил напряженное тело властно, но мягко. Инстинктивно потянулся губами к влажному виску, успокаивающе поцеловал и с облегчением почувствовал, как расслабляются мышцы спины прижатой к его груди, обмякает пресс под его ладонями.   
Последними, подозрительно дрогнув, потеряли свою стальную жесткость обнажившиеся ягодицы, к которым... Орфей прижался еще крепче, прикусив губы, чтобы сдержать нервный смех.  
Низко опустив голову, безвольно свесив руки вдоль тела, Ясон покорно выступил из остатков одежды. Казалось, он растерял весь свой пыл. Но несмотря на это, его член напряженно стоял.  
Видимо не мене четко уловив его состояние, Рики сел на пятки и, обняв стройные ноги, уткнулся лицом ему в колени.   
Продолжая придерживать Минка за талию и положив подбородок ему на плечо, Зави внимательно смотрел на монгрела. 

Еще какое-то время тот не двигался. Но иллюзия трепетного обожания, благоговейной почти молитвенной кротости рассеялась в миг, когда Рики вскинул голову и впился взглядом Ясону в глаза. В диком, лихорадочном блеске этого взгляда отражалось всепожирающее желание такой силы, что блонди чуть не поперхнулись воздухом - оба. Резко Минку вполне реально стала нужна поддержка, он откровенно привалился к надежному телу за спиной и непроизвольно, чуть ли не судорожно вцепился обеими руками в бедра Зави, притягивая его к себе еще плотнее. Почувствовав, как дрогнули колени любимого "хозяина", монгрел улыбнулся хищно и торжествующе и, не отводя глаза, начал медленно подниматься, целуя и лаская каждый сантиметр кожи на пути к своей цели.   
К тому моменту, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на основании подрагивающего сочащегося страстью члена, Ясон задыхался, не в силах даже застонать. Орфей кожей чувствовал его сердцебиение - прямо напротив своего собственного. Будто тяжелые удары пульса, жар, сжимавший грудь были общими... Смуглая ладонь вдруг показалась ему необычно тонкой и хрупкой по сравнению с эрегированным фаллосом блонди. Мелькнула почти испуганная мысль, что Рики не сможет... И пропала. Растворилась в воспоминании о том, что этот наглый рот вытворял с ним самим. Влажные потемневшие губы вновь изогнулись в плотоядной ухмылке, острый язычок по змеиному быстро мелькнул между ними и...  
Зави смотрел, не смея даже моргнуть. Ощущал каждую судорогу наслаждения терзающую чужую плоть...   
"Рагон... Как есть Рагон!" - вихрем пронеслось в опустевшей голове, когда, все так же не сводя бесстыжие глаза, Рики ускорил движения, заглатывая член чуть ли не на всю длину, одновременно сжимая и лаская рукой ту его часть, что был не в состоянии вобрать в себя. Ловко и нежно он дразнил зубами и языком влажно блестящую головку, когда выпускал его изо рта, только чтоб через миг вновь любовно втянуть в теплую глубину.   
Первый спазм чужого оргазма настиг Орфея совершенно внезапно, и он бы наверняка кончил вместе с Минком, но... Тот неожиданно запрокинул голову, рука его стремительно взметнулась вверх и бесцеремонно вцепилась Зави в волосы, а в следующую секунду яростный поцелуй опалил его губы. Он ответил, разрываясь между благодарностью и досадой. Второе даже на секунду перевесило, когда стала ясна цель маневра, - Ясон бы по-другому не смог заглушит свой крик, а так лишь Орфей ощутил почти беззвучную вибрацию его горла и трепет губ.

Еще не выровняв дыхание, Минк протянул руку и рывком заставил монгрела подняться с колен. Уже стоя на нетвердых ногах, тот хотел было сделать шаг назад, но только нервно повел плечами и, уткнувшись взмокшим лбом в грудь блонди, напряженно замер.  
Ясон провел пальцами по его затылку сверху вниз, его рука, скользнув по шее, опустилась Рики на плечо, прошлась по груди.   
Зави было больно смотреть, как приученное отвечать на эти властные ласки тело, пробивает крупная дрожь, как кожа покрывается пупырышками, словно от страха или от холода. Больно и сладко.   
\- Посмотри на меня, - приказал Ясон надменным, не терпящим возражений тоном. Рики поднял голову и, чуть отстранившись, взглянул на него в упор. Его глаза были затуманены возбуждением и знакомым бессилием. - Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
Рики кивнул и, кусая губы, опустил глаза. От смущения румянец его щек стал еще жарче.  
\- Разве это так стыдно? - спросил Минк равнодушно и уточнил с обычной тонкой улыбкой: - Хотеть меня... - его пальцы продолжали поглаживать влажную кожу монгрела, будто не могли оторваться.  
Вместо ответа, тот лишь криво усмехнулся и неопределенно мотнул лохматой головой.  
\- Почему?   
Монгрел сгорал от страсти, но все еще владел собой. И вспыхнувшая в нем злость только помогла взять себя в руки. Когда он поднял взгляд, Орфею подумалось, что вот снова она - метаморфоза... В его черных глазах разгорался мрачный огонь. Гнев похожий на удары молнии во время грозы или яростные языки пламени над вулканом.  
\- И правда, почему? - хрипло переспросил он. - Носить кольцо, быть пэтом блонди - великая честь для каждого. То-то ты едва не потерял сознание от радости. А я - дурак и не понял, что напрасно встрял и лишил тебя такого счастья... - его голос прервался, когда изящные бледные пальцы, оборвав свое ласкающее блуждание, железными клещами впились в голое плечо. Рики не отвел взгляд, даже не вскрикнул, только сжал зубы так, что на скулах выступили желваки.  
Зави сглотнул подступившую к горлу ядовитую желчь и решительно отогнал вновь нахлынувшие воспоминания.   
Он больше не мог просто наблюдать. Тем более, что Минк, кажется, умудрился абстрагироваться от его присутствия - весьма успешно, но совсем неосмотрительно. Расцепив сплетенные в замок на животе Первого Консула пальцы, Орфей игриво пощекотал идеально-шелковистую кожу, с удовольствием впитывая непроизвольное подрагивание напрягшихся под ней мышц. Таки не опавший после оргазма член Минка едва заметно дернулся и стал еще тверже, когда его ладони нежно прошлись по бокам, спине и обогнув плечи остановились на груди, едва касаясь тугих вызывающе торчащих сосков. Неожиданно даже для самого себя он резко и сильно сдавил их пальцами, оттягивая и выкручивая, чем вызвал рычащий полустон-полувскрик - не столько от боли, сколько от прорвавшегося напряжения. После недолгого колебания рука Ясона медленно разжалась и, соскользнув с плеча Рики, безвольно повисла вдоль тела. Однако, уже поддавшись порыву, Зави не собирался останавливаться или отступать.   
Он чувствовал, как ускорился пульс Минка. Видел, как ноздри затрепетали от участившегося дыхания. Слышал, как еще один стон прорвался наружу, даже сквозь до боли стиснутые челюсти.   
И с внезапным ожесточением подумал, что, то ли уловив в случившемся некий глубокий смысл, то ли без тени понимания, но тонко чувствуя всем своим дипломатическим нутром, куда дует ветер, Минк отреагировал на диво верно. Что лицемерие - этот бронежилет его характера, имеет не только предел прочности, но и границы охвата. И уязвимые места.   
\- Надо же... Какая чистота и непосредственность реакций. Эмоциональность, чувственность, глубина! - подавив вновь вспыхнувшую злость, вкрадчиво проворковал Зави, - А ведь твоей дрессировкой еще никто не занимался, - его голос стал елейно-ехидным. - Может, мне стоит пересмотреть свое решение? - задумчиво, словно себя самого, вопросил он. И закончил контрольным в лоб: - Все-таки нельзя не признать, мой милый друг, что ты обладаешь весьма высоким потенциалом.   
Орфей тихо засмеялся, глядя, как Глава Синдиката, задыхаясь, беззвучно ловит губами воздух.   
Продолжая терзать один сосок, свободной рукой он провел по плоскому животу, легко царапая кожу ногтями, покружил большим пальцем по головке члена, размазывая выступившие капельки смазки, и крепко сжал мошонку. Новая порция боли смешалась с удовольствием, и Ясон зашипел сквозь зубы. Каждый мускул его тела мгновенно сжался, он выгнулся, зажмурившись, откинул голову на плечо Зави и покорно обмяк. Его руки потянулись снова назад в поисках опоры, но Орфей раздраженно повел бедрами и оттолкнул плечом.  
\- Стой, как стоишь, - безжалостно процедил он, продолжая ленивыми движениями истязать его плоть. И когда новая судорога практически на грани кульминации прошила тело блонди, резко убрал руки и попятился. Ясон неловко пошатнулся, но устоял на месте. Каждый его нерв, казалось, кричал от острого неутоленного желания.  
Рики смотрел на них неотрывно, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови. В суженых темных глазах в кои-то веки ничего нельзя было прочитать.  
Орфею пришлось стратегически встать чуть сбоку, чтобы видеть лица обоих.  
\- Что тебя заводит больше: то что я с тобой делаю или то, что он на тебя при этом смотрит? - обманчиво ласково спросил он, наклонившись почти к самому уху Первого Консула. Тот резко повернул голову и впился в него взглядом полным таким откровенным ошеломлением, что Зави не смог сдержать тихий фырк. - Ответь! - командный голос получался у него ни чуть не хуже, чем у Минка. А возможно и лучше.  
\- Его... - негромко начал Ясон, но Орфей легким прикосновением заставил его повернуться лицом к Рики, и он умолк. - Твой взгляд, - проговорил он наконец едва слышно.  
Жестко схватив за запястье, Зави поднес безвольную руку Минка к его собственному вздыбленному члену и заставил его погладить себя - очень аккуратно, чуть касаясь.   
\- Часто ты этим занимался, думая о нем?  
\- Его... - прошептал тот, но снова умолк прикрыв глаза. Осторожно освободив руку из цепкого захвата, блонди грубо сжал основание своего члена и прошептал одними губами: - Тебя так долго не было, Рики...  
Его потряхивало от возбуждения, синие глаза подернулись поволокой, лицо и шея залились неровной краской стыда.  
\- Покажи, как ты это делал, - последовал новый приказ.   
Рука блонди дернулась будто сама собой, пальцы резко сдавили головку и, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, заскользили вниз, где снова замерли жестко стиснув основание. Из горла вырвался глухой стон.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он тебя взял или, чтоб видел как тебя берут?  
\- Он... - Ясон покачнулся как пьяный, мазнул по лицу Орфея мутным взглядом и, сжав губы так, что они побелели, вновь уставился на монгрела. - Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, Рики, - через силу выдавил он, будто с трудом проталкивая непослушные слова наружу. - Но ты... Твои глаза причиняют такую боль...  
\- Боль? - Зави невесело усмехнулся. - Ты боишься боли?  
\- Потерять... - промолвил Ясон, мотнув головой, и добавил, не отрывая внезапно прояснившийся взгляд от бездонных черных глаз: - Тебя, - но профессионально натренированный слух коменданта Эос четко уловил, что это были два разных ответа.  
Бросив на, казалось бы, совершенно онемевшего Рики предостерегающий взгляд, Орфей задал следующий вопрос:  
\- Ты сможешь позволить ему?..  
\- Нет, - отрезал Минк холодно и жестко, но судорожно сглотнул и отвел глаза.   
\- Однако ты хочешь, - это уже не было вопросом, но Ясон быстро и отрывисто, словно боясь передумать, кивнул.  
\- Ты примешь мою помощь? - мягко спросил Орфей.  
\- А ты уверен, что хочешь помочь мне? - язвительно вопросом на вопрос ответил он.  
\- Да, - к мягкости прибавилась обезоруживающая искренность.  
Минк несколько раз медленно и глубоко вздохнул, через силу овладевая собой, но Зави больше не собирался его торопить.  
Когда наконец он полностью вернул себе контроль над телом и эмоциями, сфокусировал свое внимание на Орфее и с требовательной подозрительностью спросил:   
\- Зачем?   
Зави молча покачал головой и отвернулся. Но тут внезапно заговорил Рики:  
\- За тем, что иначе мы друг друга в гроб загоним, - его голос прозвучал глухо и сипло, как после очень долгого молчания. - За тем, что не знаю, как ты, а я... Я с тобой умираю, но без тебя все равно, что уже мертв, - он уже не говорил, а почти кричал. - За тем, что он, может быть, и хочет меня, но нужен ему ты. Ясон Минк - ты! - тупой просто-блонди!  
И в его словах была такая обреченная уверенность, что сердце Орфея содрогнулось от боли. Но нельзя было отрицать, что во многом Рики прав. Хотя и не совсем так, как ему кажется.

 

## 5. 

 

 

 

\- Пат[4], - хрипло прошептал Ясон, переведя дыхание.  
\- Угу, в некотором смысле, - так же тихо и хрипло ответил ему Орфей, чем заработал немного удивленный, но необычайно теплый взгляд.  
\- Это будет непросто, - выговорил Минк, все так же глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Проще, чем ты думаешь, - сдержано возразил Зави.   
\- Он дело говорит, Ясон, - вмешался Рики. - Я мало смыслю в этой вашей черно-белой игре, но даже мне ясно, что на нашей доске теперь три фигуры. И все они разных цветов.  
\- Серый, - Первый Консул шутливо фыркнул, смерив коменданта Эос ироничным взглядом.  
\- Минк, ты что, дальтоник? - притворно возмутился Орфей. - Или твое воображение превысило на сегодня свой лимит и отключилось?  
\- Да, хоть серо-буро-малиновый! - Рики выразительно закатил глаза.  
\- Или аметистовый с изумрудными разводами и серебристой искрой, - мечтательно вздохнул Зави, и пряча улыбку, покосился на малость опешивших собеседников. - Был моден в прошлом сезоне, - томно похлопав ресницами, сообщил он.  
\- Рагон...  
\- А! Цвет воронова крыла или иссиня-черный с зеленым или фиолетовым отливом.  
\- Кошмар...  
\- Почему? Даже очень красиво!  
\- Кого-кого... крыла? - хихикнув, переспросил монгрел.  
\- Ворон. Птица, - губы Первого Консула тронула едва заметная улыбка. - На тебя похожа.  
\- Не правда! - воскликнул Рики. - Я видел ворона - живого! - глаза его насмешливо сверкнули. - У меня совершенно другой профиль.  
\- Где ты, интересно, мог его видеть? - непринужденно поинтересовался Зави, подхватывая их обоих под руки и увлекая к дивану, с таким видом, словно они были на светском парти, и ничего естественнее этого он сделать не мог.  
\- В Цересе.  
Рики тут же умостился в *своем* углу, Орфей изящно опустился слева, а Ясон, секунду помедлив, уселся с правой стороны, совсем близко, едва не вплотную.   
\- В пабе. Мы с ребятами что-то праздновали. Совсем еще пацанами были - меня только год, как из Гардиан выпнули. Короче. Там был мужик - чудной - не из наших. Весь почти седой, вся морда в шрамах. И одноглазый, прикинь! То ли из контрабандистов, то ли хер его знает. Может и пират вовсе. А глаз - хоть и один - ясно-синий и яркий-яркий... Даже ярче чем у тебя, - монгрел бросил веселый взгляд на Ясона и увлеченно продолжил: - Как посмотрит - словно током шибает! Вот уж кого можно было назвать серым! - он хохотнул, хитро косясь на Зави. - Ну, кроме глаза. Даже шляпа у него была серой - такая с полями, мягкая. У нас таких никто не носит. Пока сам не глянет на тебя - и не заметишь. Как клуб дыма в углу. Так вот, у него был ворон. Черный, здоровенный. С вот такенным клювом! - чуть согнутый смуглый палец явно был призван изобразить внушительный клюв диковинной птицы. - Да еще говорящий! Он, кстати, первый меня Дарком назвал... Я и забыл, а потом, когда у твоего, - черные глаза поймали взгляд Мнка и удержали на пару мгновений, - рыжего работать стал, вспомнил... Подошел, - Рики комично задрал нос и выпятил грудь, - важный весь такой по столу вышагивает, и говорит мне: "Да-а-ар-р-рк! Кр-р-расавчик!" И потерся об мою руку клювом. Все валялись под столом... Гай потом еще час с ним спорил, что не "баран", а "бизон", - монгрел тихо засмеялся. - А мужик тот - он вообще молчаливый был, все больше в усы усмехался - ему в конце говорит: "Хугин[5] в тебе не ошибся, баран и есть баран!"  
Блонди, чьим вниманием до этого момента, Рики безраздельно владел, почти синхронно вскинули брови и коротко обменялись озадаченными взглядами.   
\- Я аж до икоты доржался, - монгрел тихо фыркнул. - А он меня по спине похлопал, и вдруг возьми да поцелуй в лоб! Прямо в десятку! Даже икота резко прошла. И ушел - ворон на плече, в руке палка такая немаленькая, она у него за спиной к стене присоненная была - к выходу похромал.   
Орфей снова словил взгляд брошенный на него Ясоном из-под задумчиво сведенных бровей и почему-то зябко передернул плечами, отгоняя странные ассоциации вызванные сиим увлекательным рассказом.   
\- Жаль, я его больше не встречал, - Рики грустно вздохнул и закончил: - А Гай потом весь вечер дулся...  
\- Ты так по нему скучаешь? - меланхолично спросил Минк.  
\- Нет, - монгрел дернул уголком рта и посмотрел на него в упор. - Не по нему. По тем временам, наверное... Все тогда казалось другим. Не таким... - он махнул рукой и криво усмехнулся. - А... Не важно. Все равно, уж не вернуть...[6]  
Теперь уже поежился Ясон, а Зави иронично покачал головой и, взъерошив и так растрепанные черные волосы Рики, хмыкнул:  
\- А ты говоришь, другой профиль...  
Тот воззрился на него с неподдельным недоумением:  
\- Ты сейчас, собственно, о чем?..  
\- Ни о чем, - бросив жесткий взгляд на Орфея, твердо ответил вместо него Ясон. Он неожиданно мягко притянул Рики к себе и прижался губами к его макушке. - Ты нужен нам обоим, - вдруг проговорил он, не отпуская взгляд Зави. И добавил, протягивая ему свободную руку: - Действительно. Очень.  
Зави осторожно обхватил пальцами протянутую руку и прижал ладонь к своей щеке. Слегка прищурился, глядя проникновенно и серьезно в прозрачно-синие глаза.  
А потом был поцелуй.  
Впервые Орфей имел возможность прочувствовать, проникнуться ощущением. В этом поцелуе все напоминало ему поцелуи Рики. Как иногда бывают похожи друг друга те, кто слишком долгое время провели только вместе. И в тоже время, ничего общего между ними не было.   
Когда Зави целовал монгрел, его страсть ощущалась, как вызов, как требование. И хотелось принять, ответить. Всегда. Навечно. Это был поединок, в котором выигрывали, каким-то образом, оба.  
А Ясон... целовал так, будто его совершенно не волновало, ответят ли на поцелуй. Было в нем что-то от изголодавшегося хищника, который не сражается, а обедает. Ясон целовал его так, словно он - Орфей - был жертвой.   
И это, безусловно, возбуждало, но... И в равной мере злило.  
Зави теперь ясно мог представить себе состояние монгрела, особенно, в самом начале его пребывания в Эос: ощущение, что он остался один на один с невероятно сильным, умным... одичавшим зверем, в чьей власти заставить его умолять, было опустошающе-мощным. Подавляющим.  
И одновременно Зави был почти благодарен своему... оппоненту. За то, что он дал пережить это острое, но до боли пьянящее чувство - стремление доказать свое превосходство.  
Поцелуй длился и длился... А когда закончился, лица блонди были почти зеркальными отражениями друг друга: взгляды обжигающие льдом, змеящиеся по припухшим губам снисходительные улыбки.  
Тень движения пойманная периферийным зрением заставила их прервать неуместную игру в гляделки.   
Вдруг оказавшись на перекрестке двух вопрошающих взглядов Рики резко отвел глаза, вздохнул, сжал пальцы в кулак и неестественно бодро заявил:  
\- Это было... красиво, - вымученная улыбка тронули его губы. - Поверь мне, Ясон, найти достойного партнера - это удача, которая выпадает далеко не всякому.  
Орфей почувствовал неладное сразу. Уж больно неправильно эти слова прозвучали. Он взял монгрела за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза. И кое-что успел разглядеть, прежде чем тот, досадливо мотнув головой, отвернулся и замер, напоровшись на острый взгляд Минка. Там в темных глубинах плескалась горькая беспросветная грусть. Очень глубоко - под тонким слоем показного спокойствия, под толстым пластом тягостной усталости. Как мрачная поверхность вязкой топи затянутая густеющим ядовитым туманом.  
\- Буду ли я прав, если предположу, - по губам Ясона пробежала расчетливая злая усмешка, - что мой монгрел ревнует?  
Зави с трудом обуздал желание ударить - прямо по этим злоречивым губам. Или сомкнуть пальцы на идеальном белом горле и сжимать, сжимать до тех пор пока... Хотелось так сильно, что пришлось впиться ногтями в ладони, унимая дрожь.  
Но, слава всем богам, Рики не было дела до его самообладания, так же как, в прочем, и до самообладания господина Первого Консула. Он тоже усмехнулся - скупо и жестоко, независимо повел смуглым плечом. И парировал легко, словно заранее знал откуда придет удар:  
\- У пэта не должна быть гордость. Собственность не может быть собственником. Так, какая на-фиг ревность, блонди?!  
На лице Минка мелькнуло что-то очень похожее на беспомощность и понимание, но тут же спряталось за привычным холодным безразличием. Рики покачал головой и снова посмотрел на Орфея. В его взгляде не было ни капли страха или сожаления. И уж тем более - самосожаления. Только странная, совершенно ему несвойственная, безнадежная мягкость и… нечто, что Зави был не в состоянии расшифровать.  
\- Не волнуйся, я знаю, что для притирки нужно время. Но я уверен, все будет в порядке. Теперь у него есть ты. И года не пройдет, как все забудут о глупом конфузе по кличке...  
\- Рики, - прервал его Зави. - Ты глубоко заблуждаешься, если считаешь, что стал всего лишь поводом, - он нежно коснулся его все еще сжатой в кулак руки. - Ты - причина. Единственная причина.  
\- Орфей...  
\- Дослушай. Возможно, это банально, но ты должен хоть как-то понять: тот, кто держит цепь, не вольнее того, кто ее носит.  
\- О да, - глаза под растрепанной черной челкой стали тусклыми и холодными, губы искривились в пренебрежительной усмешке. - Привяжи байк к грузовику и выясни, кто держит, а кого носит. Орфей, не еби мозги, будь добр. И не парься: я не в обиде. Так будет правильно. Теперь все будет...  
\- Ты не знаешь о чем говоришь, - внезапно прорезался Минк, заставив монгрела умолкнуть на полуслове. Его голос был пугающе спокоен, лицо бледным и замкнутым.  
\- Ага... Ты будешь, как капризный ребенок, цепляться за свою старую истрепанную игрушку, а когда совсем затаскаешь, сделаешь из меня чучело и поставишь в своем личном кабинете, - Рики зажмурился, фыркнул и помотал головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от вставшей перед глазами абсурдной картины. - Ладно, если тебе хочется пороть чушь...  
\- Ты. Не знаешь. О чем. Говоришь! - перебил его снова Ясон, на этот раз жестко чеканя слова.  
\- Ясон, а ведь ты безусловно прав, - воспользовавшись моментом, вклинился Зави. - Он не знает, - комендант Эос пожал плечами и ласково улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой, что берег для личных допросов самых упертых "клиентов" своего ведомства. - Так скажи ему.  
Минк резко наклонился вперед, уперся локтями о колени, сплел пальцы в замок и... уткнулся всей замок носом, прикрывая рот, будто пытаясь помешать опрометчивым словам вырваться наружу. Уставился на Орфея исподлобья - недобро, колко и утомленно. Тот наоборот - откинулся на спинку дивана расслаблено и вальяжно, фиксируя его взглядом. Рики посматривал то на одного, то на другого с откровенным недоумением и наигранным ироничным скепсисом. Но пауза затягивалась, и довольно скоро, демонстративно закатив глаза, он нахмурился и принялся с мрачной методичностью рассматривать потолок. Вдруг он фыркнул и рассмеялся. Сначала совсем тихое ржание быстро перешло в полноценный неудержимый хохот. Не истерический, но весьма к этому близкий. Закрыв лицо рукой, словно чтоб спрятаться от чуть оторопелой озабоченности вновь сошедшихся на нем взглядов, монгрел выдавил сквозь смех:  
\- Сидят в одной комнате три голых мужика - парочка блонди и монгрел... - простонал он и вновь взорвался хохотом. - Пристрелите меня, кто-нибудь! Я живу в анекдоте...  
Зави уже кусал губы в попытках удержаться и не захихикать следом, но тут его взгляд упал на Ясона, и смеяться как-то сразу расхотелось.  
Он видел, как в глазах Минка промелькнуло что-то особенное, парадоксальное, похожее на злую, болезненную нежность. И это *что-то* росло, стремительно высвобождалось из плена ледяного самоконтроля, из стальных объятий вбитой метровыми гвоздями в сердце и душу блонди дисциплины. Не прошло и пары секунд, а Первый Консул Амой уже глядел на Рики с таким откровенным яростным и мучительным обожанием, что Орфей содрогнутся.   
Смех оборвался. Под взглядом Ясона монгрел сжался чуть ли не в комок и теперь из-за непрочной баррикады собственных коленей таращился на блонди смущенно и подозрительно. Зави же было предоставлено удовольствие рассматривать это чудо и изумляться, как тот может настолько сильно краснеть.  
Между тем, смущение в черных глазах медленно уступало место потрясению. Некому суеверному ужасу. Ибо Минк больше не пытался прятать свои чувства под непроницаемой маской холодного равнодушия. Он теперь был словно виден насквозь. И даже более, чем насквозь - точно вывернут наизнанку.  
\- Нет, - прошептал монгрел, когда и так слегка перекошенное лицо Ясона исказилось как от боли, а губы нервно дрогнули.  
\- Нет-нет-нет... - он отчаянно замотал головой и зажмурился, но взгляд Мнка уже горел дикой самоубийственной решимостью.  
\- Будешь ли ты смеяться, Рики, - голос блонди в начале глубокий и четкий, не смотря на бушующую в глазах бурю, легко перекрыл испуганный лепет, но потом резко осип и сорвался. - если я скажу, что...  
Крик сквозь оглушающее чувство мерзкого липкого страха, сквозь волну черного отчаяния:  
\- Замолчи!!!  
\- Люблю тебя, - наперекор всему закончил он - хрипло, но вполне внятно.  
\- Ненавижу, - надтреснуто пробормотал Рики и бессильно, как-то совсем по детски, ударил Минка раскрытой ладонью в грудь, - Что ж ты, сука, со мной делаешь?! За что?!!  
Он попытался вскочить, но блонди со стремительной грацией его перехватил и прижал к себе. И вцепился в него так, словно боялся, что монгрел действительно сейчас вырвется и исчезнет. Но тот и не думал убегать, только обнял Ясона, вжимаясь еще теснее. Уткнулся ему в шею и дышал часто, неровно, будто пытался подавить слезы.   
\- Как же я тебя... - снова пробурчал он и замолк, так и не закончив фразу.  
Ясон, улыбаясь совершенно безумно, на миг прикрыл глаза, мягко провел пальцами по смуглой спине, впитывая, сладкую дрожь напряженных мышц. А затем перехватил взгляд Орфея и вновь призывно протянул ему руку.  
\- Мне тоже нужен шанс, - прошептал он, неизвестно к кому обращаясь, когда тот с готовностью прильнул к Рики всем телом и сжал в объятиях их обоих.  
Монгрел тяжело вздохнул в ответ. Но через секунду робко поднял голову и коснулся губами его губ.  
Когда блонди отстранился, тот мог лишь хрипло дышать не отрывая жадного взгляда от припухшего влажно блестящего рта, который медленно изгибался в самодовольной улыбке.  
Орфей почувствовал, как напрягся монгрел, и кончиками пальцев провел по его руке. Отвечая на осторожное прикосновение, тот переплел их пальцы и крепко сжал, словно в поисках поддержки.  
Ясон отодвинулся еще немного, рассматривая его - их - все с тем же особенным, яростным, почти шальным выражением, совершенно не скрывая своих зашкаливающих эмоций.   
Какое-то время тишину нарушало только звук прерывистого, безуспешно сдерживаемого дыхания, но потом Рики не выдержал, и порывисто освободив свою руку, коснулся этих влажных улыбающихся губ - всего на миг - умоляюще и как-то безнадежно. Глаза Минка потемнели и торжествующе блеснули мстительным огоньком.   
\- Без комментариев, - негромко, почти против воли, припечатал Орфей, отвлекая внимание на себя.   
Взгляды блонди сошлись в недолгом, но жестком противостоянии, затем Зави мягко отступил. Отвернулся и стал деланно равнодушно смотреть в окно, чуть заметно покусывая изнутри нижнюю губу. Ясон был слишком проницательным, чтобы не разгадать грубую игру практически сразу, поэтому он лишь чуть утрировал свои искренние эмоции и немного заострил внимание на тревожном ожидании и зарождающемся разочаровании.  
Орфей остро чувствовал, как прижимается к нему закаменевшей спиной Рики - все плотнее. Краем глаза уловил промелькнувшую искру ядовитой горечи в напряженном взгляде Минка. Он был готов уже ко всему. Снова. Но... Ясон просто откинул голову и засмеялся, ласково и странно - глубоким темным смехом, от которого почему-то стало жутко и сладко одновременно. Так, на памяти Зави, Первый Консул не смеялся никогда. Привычный - вкрадчивый и шелковый... змеиный шелест не имел ничего общего с этой незнакомой чувственной мелодией. Подумалось, что возможно это и есть его настоящий смех - не слышанный еще никем, но додумать ему не дали... Монгрел зарычал, тихо, почти неслышно, однако вложив столько яростных чувств, что то - жуткое и сладкое в груди Орфея словно вошло в резонанс с вибрацией и прорвалось наружу горячей дрожью. Минк больше не смеялся. Его лицо, хоть и было вновь безучастным, больше не казалось искусной маской.  
\- Я должен попросить? - осведомился он ровно. Полоснул острым, как бритва, взглядом по ним обоим, прикрыл глаза, отрывисто кивнул то ли в ответ на их общее смятенное недоумение, то ли самому себе, и так же ровно, совсем не просительно, произнес: - Сделай это со мной.  
А потом рвано вздохнул, открыл глаза, хмуро уставился на монгрела, тяжелым и до абсурдности откровенным, затуманенным от похоти взглядом. И добавил почти беззвучно:  
\- Если хочешь...  
Рики будто прорывался к нему сквозь череду незримых преград. Дернулся вперед и остановился, вскинул руку, но замер на полпути... И снова. И опять. Упрямо втягивая воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и явственно теряя связь с реальностью. Остановился в миллиметрах. И, загнанно дыша, просипел:  
\- Если это игра, блонди, клянусь, она будет последней!  
\- Без комментариев, - проворковал Ясон, картинно падая на диван, на спину, закидывая одну руку за голову, а второй ловко нашаривая прозрачный пластиковый тюбик на полу.  
Бархатный успокаивающий голос, зловредно-проказливая улыбка и явно не слишком удобная, но вполне красноречивая поза стали для Рики последней каплей. Снова раздалось рычание - на этот раз раскатистое, жалобное и протяжное, словно крик раненого зверя. Рики сделал последний рывок и отчаянно застонал, вцепившись в плечи Ясона, вжимая свое тело в его.  
Хотя возбуждение накатывало удушливыми волнами, а желание прикоснуться жгло изнутри, Орфей отсел подальше, чтобы не мешать и... да, для лучшего обзора.  
Наверное, именно сейчас - впервые - он признался себе, что хоть его сердце и принадлежит Рики безраздельно, в нем есть место еще для кое-чего.   
Влюблен в их любовь...   
Еще одна правда, с которой ему предстояло научиться жить.  
Эти двое были так красивы вместе, что Зави не смог бы отвести глаза, даже если бы хотел.  
Он завороженно смотрел, как, чуть отдышавшись, Рики неохотно поднимается, чтобы дать возможность Минку улечься удобнее, как присаживается рядом, на самом краешек дивана, почти не касаясь, как медленно наклоняется и робко целует блонди в уголок чуть приоткрытых губ...  
Монгрел не пытался углубить поцелуй, он выбрал иной путь. И теперь изливал на любовника всю свою нежность. Как водопад, теплые струи которого стремились смыть всю грязь, всю боль, что накопились в них, между ними. Он бережно гладил Ясона по волосам, невесомыми поцелуями спускаясь от лица к шее. Его прикосновения были пропитаны такой трепетной чувственностью, что в них можно было бы раствориться без остатка, забыв обо всем на свете. Но Ясон вовсе не казался Орфею разомлевшим от ласк. Он изо всех сил старался выглядеть спокойным и расслабленным. И у него получалось. Однако не в совершенстве. Печальные, потемневшие до цвета индиго глаза, чуть сдвинутые брови, подрагивающие губы, блестящие капельки пота на висках... Все это выдавали внутреннее напряжение. И совсем не разгорающаяся страсть была его причиной.  
Рики отстранился и медленно выдохнул. Темный взгляд, будто продолжая прерванные ласки, неторопливо гладил плечи, грудь, живот блонди, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, чтобы так же плавно вернуться назад.   
\- Ты действительно хочешь этого? - хрипло спросил он, всматриваясь в лицо Ясона своими невозможными черными глазами.  
\- Да, - со слабой усмешкой ответил Минк. Его лицо на миг перекосилось, точно он пытался справиться с внезапно нахлынувшей болью. - Выеби меня, - произнес он одними губами, но четко артикулируя каждый звук.   
Казалось, он сам не мог решить было ли это провокацией или просьбой. Консул Минк не в впервые пользовался жаргоном Трущоб, и хотя грубые выражения в его исполнении звучали чуть ли не экзотично, это ни в коей мере не могло бы смутить монгрела.  
И все же Рики дернулся как от удара. Глаза его на секунду расширились, но через пару мгновений он с мягким вздохом покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Для ебли воспользуйся секс-дроидом.   
Разочарование? Удивление? Лицо Минка не выражало эмоций. Снова. Он только кивнул и отвернулся.  
Но смуглая рука внезапно спустилась вниз, сжала его болезненно пульсирующий член и осторожно помассировала головку, выдавливая вязкие капельки смазки, заставляя блонди задохнуться.   
\- Мы займемся любовью, - Рики криво усмехнулся. - Если ты позволишь.  
Ясон резко вскинул голову и уставился на монгрела с выражением абсолютного потрясения на лице. И словно утонул в чарующей темноте его взгляда.  
\- Разве... - блонди осекся и тяжело сглотнул. - Разве есть разница? - упрямо спросил он после недолгого молчания и снова отвел глаза.  
Плечи монгрела поникли. Он опустил голову, и медленно убрав руку, сцепил пальцы в замок.  
\- Вот как раз и узнаешь, - голос Орфея заставил их обоих вздрогнуть и повернуться к нему. Два взгляда таких разных глаз были одинаково затуманены отчаянием и бессилием.  
Зави не знал злиться ему или смеяться. Или все же отдать предпочтения сочувствию? Он даже не слишком понимал, когда успел встать и подойти... Как бы то ни было, взирать на этих двоих с высоты стороннего наблюдателя Орфей больше не мог. И он со стоном опустился на пол, облокотившись о диван и удобно прислонившись к коленям Рики. Несомненным плюсом этой позиции было то, что он мог сейчас с глумливым пониманием пялиться на Минка, не опасаясь укоризненного взгляда черных глаз.  
\- Ведь любопытство можно считать вполне приемлемым оправданием? - делово осведомился он. - Твоя честь блонди будет чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно? Или тебя беспокоит не это? - издевка как-то незаметно пропала из его голоса, и теперь он смотрел в глаза Ясону со спокойной прямотой. - Может, ты просто так сильно боишься потерять любое из имеющихся у тебя жизненных преимуществ, что готов сам все выкинуть или уничтожить, лишь бы этого не сделал кто-то другой?   
Минк долго молчал, остекленело глядя в одну точку. Наконец его губы чуть шевельнулись, складываясь в горькую усмешку, и он все так же молча кивнул. С таким видом, будто сам от себя не ожидал подобного предательства.  
Орфей покосился на Рики. Он смотрел то ли на Ясона, то ли сквозь него. И казалось готов был утопать в своем странном безмолвии вечно.  
Но даже терпение блонди не предполагало вечного ожидания. Зави раздраженно поерзал на непривычно жестком ковре и, не удержавшись, и вредно заметил:   
\- Все-таки крайне нелепая стратегия. Конечно же... Гораздо мудрее не привязываться. Ни к кому и ни к чему. Держать всех на расстоянии. Научиться резать по живому, жечь мосты и забывать. Очень быстро забывать. Истино свободен лиш тот, кому нечего терять. Так ведь, Рики? - спросил он, запрокинув голову тому на колени.  
Лицо монгрела застыло. Он медленно перевел взгляд с Ясона на него, и снова на Ясона. Потом моргнул и, словно сбросив морок, и впился в Орфея неожиданно непроницаемыми глазами.   
Однако комендант Эос имел опыт общения с более чем замкнутыми личностями, и сейчас четко ощущал, что Рики находится на краю, на грани.   
Нельзя было сказать, что он бил наугад. Когда Орфей сказал, что знает о Рики *очень многое*, то подразумевал намного больше, чем могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. И тем не менее, в этот миг он был совсем не уверен, что не зашел непозволительно далеко. Он чувствовал себя полнейшим ублюдком, но героически подавлял угрызения совести. И хотя болезненное, не находящее себе выхода, чувство в его груди все нарастало, с каким-то запрятанным глубоко внутри, почти истерическим весельем Зави обещал себе, что поцелует любимого именно туда, куда ударил - со спины и ниже пояса. Потом. Когда все закончится. Если...   
\- Короче, - голос Дарка приобрел металлический оттенок с трудом сдерживаемой злости. - Мы - пара психов. А ты, стало быть, идеал и совершенство.  
\- Само собой - идеал! И безусловно - совершенство! - Зави лукаво ухмыльнулся. - Именно поэтому и сижу сейчас голой задницей на полу у твоих ног.  
Уголки губ монгрела дрогнули. Потом дрогнули еще раз, и он, нахмурившись, весьма заметно прикусил щеку изнутри. А потом он закрыл рукой лицо и расхохотался.  
\- Ты - монстр! - всхлипнул он сквозь смех и запустил пальцы в густую волнистую гриву блонди. - Тебя не может быть! Но если б тебя не было, тебя следовало бы придумать!  
\- Польщен, - улыбка Орфея на миг вспыхнула ярче, но потом потухла. - Но все гораздо менее забавно, чем хотелось бы. Рики... - он со вздохом опустил голову, подставляя под ласку затылок и шею. - Ты узнал о потерях слишком многое и слишком рано. А мы... По идее, блонди даже сами себе не принадлежат. Ни телом, ни душой. Даже это, - он неопределенно махнул рукой, - не личные апартаменты Ясона. Это - апартаменты Первого Консула Амой. Чувствуешь разницу? - после недолгой паузы, когда рука монгрела скользнула ему на плечо и утвердительно-поощряюще сжалась, он продолжил: - Я говорю все это не потому, что хочу пробудить в тебе сочувствие или жалость. Мне нужно, чтобы ты... вы оба поняли. Как оказались в ловушке. Мы - втроем. - он снова замолчал, накрыл сжатые в кулак пальцы Ясона своей ладонью и мягко высвободил из их судорожного плена уже изрядно помятый пластиковый тюбик. Минк не выдернул своей руки, наоборот - крепко сжал его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Их глаза встретились и Орфей заговорил снова: - Нет способа защититься от боли. В любой обороне есть бреши. Где-то их больше, где-то меньше, но они есть всегда. А причинить боль тому, кому нечего терять, очень просто. Достаточно лишь на мгновение показать ему что-то действительно прекрасное, незабываемое. То, что он захочет удержать, сделать своим. Но не сможет.  
Ясон смотрел на него пристально, с каким-то недоверчивым ужасом. Будто читал свой смертный приговор. Если не хуже. При этом в его глазах клубился рой вопросов - заведомо бессмысленных и пустых. Но потом он перевел взгляд на Рики и... Орфей почувствовал себя той самой соломинкой, за которую хватаются утопающие. Две руки - одна на его плече и вторая в ладони - вцепились в него так, словно их обладатели боялись, что некая неведомая сила в любой момент может нагрянуть и растащить их в разные стороны. И тем не менее...  
Лицо Минка просветлело, а все вопросы, что секунду назад так явственно роились, отравляя его мысли, растворились без следа. Сжатые до белизны губы приоткрылись, но слов не последовало, и Зави невольно вскинул голову озадаченный столь резкой переменой.   
Взгляд черных глаз направленный на Ясона, был мутным, а затаившаяся в нем тьма казалась действительно бездонной. Так же как жажда и тоска. И дикая отчаянная надежда.   
Вот оно... То, что Минк так долго ждал - причина и ответ всему.  
\- Хочу быть с тобой, - прошептал Ясон и медленно, точно опасаясь вспугнуть, потянулся вперед. - На любых условиях, - его рука нерешительно зависла в сантиметре от щеки Рики. - Какими бы они ни были, - кончики пальцев робко коснулись смуглой кожи - всего на миг - и отдернулись словно обжегшись.  
Порывисто, со вздохом похожим на всхлип, Рики неуклюже уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. В первый момент Минк закаменел, и их окутала напряженная, словно перед грозой, тишина. Но затем он храбро опустил ладонь на спину монгрела, чуть прижимая его к себе, и, наконец, выдохнул и обмяк. Зави чувствовал их настороженность и неловкость. И ему самому было страшно. Пугала сила той убийственной нежности, что сжала горло. Пугала муторная унылая ревность сдавившая грудь... Но их руки, все еще упорно цепляющиеся за него, давали надежду, что он не окажется лишним. По крайней мере, не сразу.   
Естественно, Орфей скоро лишился этого маленького утешения, однако...  
\- Не смей уходить! - хриплый голос Рики пересек его осторожную попытку подняться с ковра.  
Зави комично наморщил нос и уже приготовился выдать в ответ что-то остроумное, когда его оборвал Ясон:  
\- Заткнись, будь добр, - прошипел он, но синие глаза, не таясь, умоляли. - Просто молча побудь рядом.   
Зави философски возвел очи горе. Не слишком старательно пряча облегчение за легкой иронией, поднял с пола многострадальный тюбик и торжественно вручил его Рики. Тот картинно прижимая его к груди, отвернулся, но и в его мимолетной улыбке, и в напоследок брошенном взгляде была искренняя благодарность и... да, согревающая нежность.  
А потом им стало откровенно не до Орфея. Однако теперь это его странным образом больше не тревожило. Он был готов наслаждаться зрелищем.

Рики целовал Ясона снова и снова, пока их прерывистое дыхание не слилось во едино, затем скользнул губами вниз, к шее. И это были уже не те легкие поцелуи, которыми он раньше осыпал любовника. Сейчас он неистово засасывал его кожу, будто желая вобрать в себя, захватить целиком, оставить свою метку, заклеймить как собственность. Он целовал так жадно, так бесстыдно, что Ясон, даже кусая губы, едва мог подавить стоны. Блонди задохнулся, когда рот монгрела нашел его сосок. Горячие губы обхватили чувствительную плоть, острые зубы прикусили, заставляя Минка ухватиться за плечи партнера, словно чтобы иметь возможность оттолкнуть, если все зайдет слишком далеко. Или удержаться, если чувство реальности подведет.  
Явно что-то почувствовав, Рики на миг поднял голову и поймал его взгляд - пьяный от наслаждения. Хищно улыбнувшись, он снова вернулся к его груди, прикусывая и терзая тугой шелковистый бугорок языком так, что Ясон выгнулся и, не сдержавшись, шумно вздохнул. Затем, передвинувшись, занялся вторым. Синие глаза потемнели от страсти, дыхание блонди начало перемежаться чуть слышными стонами. Однако сладкая пытка не прекращалась. Едва ощутимые поцелуи чередовались почти болезненным укусами до тех пор, пока даже нежнейшие касания не начали приносить боль.   
Но даже тогда Рики остановился далеко не сразу. Очередной укус заставил Минка поддаться навстречу и застонать в голос. Монгрел негромко рассмеялся - тепло и сочувствующе, но не прервал мучительную ласку.

"Конечно же, нет, - восхищенно подумалось Орфею. - Все не так просто - если бы Рики нужны были только крики любовника... Но нет. Он стремится совсем не к этому, правда же? Чернявая бестия ведь прекрасно знает, чего хочет..." 

Ясон был уже на грани. Казалось, еще одно прикосновение и... Он задрожал, закусив губу, чтобы скрыть бесстыдную мольбу, которая готова была у него вырваться. Но именно в этот момент монгрел оставил в покое его соски. Не потому, что насытился - они стали столь чувствительны, что даже дыхание, сейчас их касающееся, заставляло блонди прилагать усилия, чтобы не заскулить.   
Теперь Рики вылизывал его живот, почти лишая рассудка. Легкие, медленные касания языка, безошибочно попадали в каждую чувствительную точку. Минк прижал ладонь ко рту, чтобы в случае чего вцепиться в нее зубами. И ему явно было плевать, заметит ли кто-либо этот жест. Если бы перед ним встал выбор между возможностью причинить себе боль и риском непроизвольно оттолкнуть любовника или причинить боль ему, Ясон, не колеблясь, бы выбрал первое - он абсолютно не хотел, чтобы все закончилось, так и не начавшись.  
И в то же время, вынужденная неподвижность терзала нервы и распаляла его еще сильнее, подтачивая остатки самоконтроля. Рот Рики уже находился в опасной близости от его паха и твердо стоящего члена. Но похоже, он намеренно избегал прикосновений к дрожащей от возбуждения плоти, концентрируясь вместо этого на коже живота, даже когда его жадные губы начали прокладывать свой путь все ниже.  
Прервавшись на секунду, Рики хрипло скомандовал:   
\- Раздвинь ноги. 

Голос покойный властный, не смотря на сквозящее в нем неприкрытое желание, тон, с которым невозможно спорить, поразили Орфея до глубины души - так никогда не умел говорить "конфуз по кличке Рики", этим искусством владел лишь лидер Бизонов. Та личность, которую Зави почти не знал, но чувствовал, предощущал...   
Ясон сделал глубокий вдох. Ему уже не нужно было заставлять себя подчиняться. 

Одну ногу Ясон покорно закинул на спинку дивана, вторую Рики удобно пристроил у себя на плече и стал покрывать медленными жаркими поцелуями внутреннюю ее поверхность, от щиколотки до самого бедра.

Обнаженный, раскрытый, жаждущий... Таким Минк был... Ошеломителен! Нежный румянец щек, лихорадочный блеск глаз из-под полуопущенных ресниц, разметавшиеся волосы, приоткрытые губы иногда обнажающие ровный ряд зубов в почти страдальческом оскале, драматический изгиб бровей и тень складочки между ними...  
Орфей тщетно пытался овладеть шквалом нахлынувшее желание, но память горела жаром на коже и внутри него. Теперь он слишком хорошо знал это упоительное состояние. Слишком хорошо понимал: чего был лишен, что отдал, что потерял, подарил и... Что приобрел взамен.  
Прошлое и настоящее накладывались друг на друга - образы, ощущения, эмоции слились в звенящий стремительный водоворот уносящий, растворяющий в себе логику и здравый смысл, оголяющий чувства.  
Он видел, как Рики облизывает член и мошонку Минка неторопливыми, томными движениями, от основания до головки - слишком медленно, чтоб позволить кончить, но постоянно удерживая в агонии пребывания на краю. И вспоминал, пронизывавшие все его существо невыносимо сладостные спазмы - моменты, когда удовольствие становилось столь острым, что он не мог ни думать, ни двигаться.  
Он видел, как смуглая кисть нежно скользит по промежности блонди, как блестящий от смазки палец касается входа, кружит, осторожно проникает внутрь... И вспоминал, как его собственное, ставшее таким открытым и доступным тело окутывала пелена беспомощности.  
Видел...   
Движения руки - плавные, но сильные. Медленно расширяющееся крохотное отверстие. Два... уже три пальца входящие в него все свободнее. Мгновение, когда Ясон вскрикнул, непроизвольно разводя ноги еще шире.  
И вспоминал...   
То почти невыносимое ощущение внутри: легкая боль, пьяняще-сладкая истома и волны тепла, разлившиеся в паху - к лобку, к яичкам... К сочащемуся члену, который от каждого уже прицельного нажатия твердел все сильнее, горел, ныл и пульсировал. Нежные, мягкие толчки, что заставили его забыть и о неловкости, и о страхе, принуждали, уже не владея собой, подаваться вперед, навстречу...  
Он зачарованно смотрел, как стекает капелька пота по виску монгрела, как он в напряженной сосредоточенности сводит брови, кусает припухшие яркие губы, устремляет горящий темным огнем взгляд на любовника...  
\- Какой же ты, - прошептал Рики, отбрасывая со лба мокрые волосы.   
\- Какой? - сдавленным от страсти низким голосом отозвался Минк.  
Рики попытался улыбнуться, но уголки рта только нервно дернулись. Он болезненно поморщился, на миг сжал зубы до скрипа и рвано выдохнул:  
\- Любимый...  
"Ты... великолепен!" - прошелестело воспоминание. И вдруг всего стало как-то слишком...  
Сердце Орфея, мучительно сжавшись, пропустило удар и заколотилось еще быстрее. Голова закружилась, перед глазами поплыло. Он подтянул колени к груди, обхватив их руками, и спрятал лицо. Его окутывал запах их страсти, но он хотя бы не видел и мог слышать только гудение крови в ушах.   
Одиночество сомкнулось вокруг него как кокон из темноты и холода. Жар внутри стал непереносимым, взбурлил как в запечатанном автоклаве, грозя разнести его в клочья. Зави запрокинул голову, зарылся рукой в волосы и уставился в потолок, смаргивая застилающие глаза, искажающие реальность слезы. Набрал воздуха в грудь до изнеможения и долго рвано выдыхал.   
Он больше не мог "просто быть рядом". Должен был набраться решимости, встать и уйти. Или... Без "или" - он и так уже израсходовал все свои "или" - до конца.   
Он не хотел, но не мог не смотреть. Хотя бы еще немного - один раз глянуть - лишь увериться, что тут для него ничего нет, и...  
Орфей столкнулся со взглядом темных глаз, озабочено поблескивающих из-под нахмуренных бровей. Утонул в них, тщетно пытаясь зацепиться за едва различимую грань между зрачком и радужкой, поражаясь количеством оттенков черного. Слышал сквозь какой-то глухой вязкий туман голос почти нараспев произносящий его имя - раз за разом.   
Чувствовал, как кто-то потянул за растрепанный локон - не резко, но настойчиво, сильно... Еще сильнее - больно.   
\- Больно, Рагон задери! - невольно воскликнул Зави. И не узнал свой голос. Машинально перехватил руку нагло творящую произвол.   
Однако боль и была тем, что выдернула его из... вернула в реальность. В ту необъяснимую реальность, в которой Первый Консул Амой, яростно сверкая глазами, тащил его за волосы... К себе. В которой голос Рики, пряча тревогу за шутливыми нотками, звал... Его.  
\- ...Диспетчерская вызывает Орфея. Орфей! Срочно ответьте диспетчерской!..  
Еще один рывок и лицо Минка оказалось очень... совсем близко, а его губы... Это был не поцелуй. Он насиловал рот Орфея - жестко, уверенно, непреодолимо. И Орфей сдался, ощущая, как голова снова идет кругом. Он был не готов к тому голоду, что струился из глаз Ясона, но содрогнулся, когда тот отпустил его и на миг отвернулся.   
Его лицо как всегда казалось Зави прекрасным. Но сегодня оно стало еще прекраснее чем всегда. От того, что отражало не набившее оскомину за столько лет непрошибаемое спокойствие, а целый мир. И сейчас... Прямо сейчас там был и темный, тяжелый гнев, что еще не утих. И досада. И еле заметный, но почему-то согревающий душу испуг. И нечто вроде смущения. И обида. До абсурдности очевидная, она таилась на дне зрачков, оседала конденсатом на радужке, туманя яркий ультрамарин.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, - Ясон облизнулся и укоризненно поджал губы. Он снова уставился на Орфея, фиксируя его, ставший уже вполне осмысленным, взгляд. - Диспетчерская скоро заискрится от натуги.   
Диспетчерская помолчала. Подумала. Фыркнула. И ответила:  
\- Диспетчерская не поняла. Это кто засоряет эфир?!  
\- Ша, диспетчерская, - мурлыкнул Минк и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по улыбающимся губам монгрела. - Это ты во всем виноват.   
\- Я?! - Рики очень постарался изобразить удивление напополам с возмущением, но черти пляшущие в глазах несколько портили впечатление.  
\- В твоем присутствии блонди стремительно глупеют...  
Они смотрели друг на друга неуступчиво сузив глаза, но на их губах были улыбки заговорщиков. И Орфей бы мог подумать, что безмолвная перепалка захватила их целиком, не оставив ни между ними, ни рядом места для кого бы то ни было. Однако две руки удивительно слажено скользящие по его телу, оглаживающие, ласкающие, притягивающие его все ближе, не позволяли подобным мыслям даже закрасться в его голове.  
Но он не совсем понимал значение этих взглядов. А что еще хуже, почему-то не знал куда деть собственные руки.  
Их пальцы встретились. Сомкнулись именно там - на его пульсирующем, каменно-твердом члене. И все втроем вздрогнули, пусть это и не было неожиданностью.  
Орфей выдохнул, и это был странный, задушенный еще в горле звук - что-то посередине между беззвучными смехом и рыданием.  
\- Ну же, блонди! Не тяни, - тихо и уже без улыбки проговорил Рики.  
Ясон лишь кивнул, прикрыл ненадолго глаза, словно собираясь с духом, и перевел взгляд на Зави. Осязаемый хищный взгляд, так жадно ощупывавший тело Орфея, как будто Минк видел его впервые, достиг наконец лица, но так и не осмелился добраться до глаз.  
\- Я хочу разделить этот момент с тобой. Для начала. Возможно звучит пафосно... Но это правда.  
Губы Зави дрогнули, однако он так и не смог выдавить ни слова. Но вопрос видимо так явно написался на его лице, что слов и не понадобилось.  
\- Потому что, - Минк наконец посмотрел на него в упор, - без тебя я бы не смог. Наверное никогда.  
Ни капли сомнения или сожаления - его глаза лучились проникновенной, слегка настораживающей искренностью.   
\- Только не думай, что это благодарность или типа того, - внезапно и почти сердито вклинился Рики. - Его, - он чуть ли не обвиняюще покосился на Ясона, - одна мысль об этом заводит до чертиков! - и добавил тише, смущеннее, но от того не менее дерзко: - И меня тоже.  
И самого Орфея "одна мысль об этом" возбуждала до умопомрачения, бросала в жар. Он еще какое-то время, обалдело краснея, смотрел на Минка. Тот раздраженно и провокационно краснел в ответ. Но блеск его глаз - шальной и острый говорил о многом. Зави медленно повернулся к Рики, и тот твердо ответил на его взгляд, не скрывая ничего, открывшись до конца. Монгрел протянул руку и едва касаясь провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Теплые пальцы обвели линию подбородка, легонько погладили губы, потом пробежались по линии скулы и, зарывшись в растрепанные кудри, ласково почесали за ухом.   
\- Орфей? - проницательные черные глаза были полны беспокойства и сочувствия. - Ты с нами?  
Орфей смог только кивнуть и глупо улыбнуться. Странное незнакомое чувство укутало его как теплое одеяло - уютно и пушисто. А когда монгрел притянул его и коснулся его губ своими в исполненном участия и заботы поцелуе, сердце защемило от нахлынувшей нежности. Волна хмеля накрыла сознание, и тут же оно стало прозрачным и чистым. Сделалось легко-легко. Это было пугающе и вместе с тем упоительно - смотреть на любимого и холодеть от осознания полной своей зависимости. И принимать это - просто, без усилий. Как человек, который перешагнул свою границу страха, и теперь лишь наслаждается свистом ветра в ушах и необъятным небом, позабыв обо всем.

С этого момента все завертелось. Калейдоскоп - вот чем это было... Безумный калейдоскоп, в котором образы и мечты, чувства и ощущения дробятся и сливаются, вдруг становясь прекрасными, захватывающими дух, перетекающими друг в друга узорами.  
Темный огонь в глазах Рики. Танец рук скользящих по голой коже - странно, завораживающе красивый - то ласкающе-невесомый, то порывистый и резкий. Истома охватывающая их целиком, пробегающая теплыми волнами до самых кончиков пальцев. И поцелуи: страстные и жесткие, переходящие в укусы; легкие и мимолетные; глубокие и медленные, тягучие, как патока. Лихорадочный блеск синих глаз. И жар вожделения, приправленный будоражащим пряным привкусом игры, заставляющий смеяться и стонать одновременно. Движения внахлест. Всепроникающий аромат секса - мускусно-медовый. И улыбка Ясона - безумно-шальная, почти сумасшедшая. Гибкое тело монгрела зажатое между их телами - разделяющее и связывающее.   
И одно на троих сбитое дыхание.

Первый Блонди Амой снова откидывается на спину - откровенный и неприкрытый в своем ожидании. Рики падает в его объятия пылким воплощением страсти. Орфей осторожно накрывает их тела своим...  
\- Хочешь? - жесткий, царапающий на вдохе шепот монгрела, полный такого желания, что пробивает дрожь.  
\- Да. Хочу. Всего без остатка, - прерывистый выдох Минка в ответ.  
Вдох, и Ясон медленно раскрывается, уступает напору, принимает его в себя. Сильно прикусывает губы, закатывая глаза от ошеломляющей новизны ощущений, глухо стонет сквозь зубы.  
Выдох, и Орфей ощущает напряженное движение мышц спины Рики под своей грудью, отчаянно стискивает его бедра и подается вперед, вжимаясь в ложбинку между поджарыми ягодицами.   
Вдох, жгучий взгляд через плечо и дрожащая полуулыбка на губах монгрела:  
\- Ну же! Дай мне тебя почувствовать! - и хоть это и кажется невозможным, но вибрирующий низкий тембр его голоса возбуждает еще больше.  
Выдох, и Орфей вдавливается в нетерпеливую, жаждущую плоть. Словно пронзая, овладевая ими обоими. Огненная, шелковая узость смуглого тела засасывает, лишает дыхания и...

\- Стоп! - содрогнувшись, выпалил Рики. - Во имя всего... у чего есть имя... Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь! Ясон! Орфей, пожалуйста…   
\- Хорошо? - жарко шепнул Ясон.   
Рики помотал головой, пытаясь дышать изо всех сил. Его лицо пылало, как в лихорадке.   
\- Нет? - тревожно спросил Орфей.   
\- Хорошо было... когда-то, - наконец смог произнести Рики так, будто выпил несколько бутылок стаута. - А сейчас... Это... охренеть! Я сейчас точно сдохну...  
\- И что же дальше? - улыбнувшись до ужаса самодовольно, тихо и, пусть через силу, но почти ровно поинтересовался Минк.  
\- Точно не знаю, - со свистом выдыхая сквозь зубы, монгрел опустил голову и уткнулся носом ему в шею. - Рагон, - проговорил он отчаянно, - даже не знаю, смогу ли сдержаться...   
Рики пробормотал еще какое-то невнятное проклятье, и Зави почувствовал, что его губы тоже невольно расплываются в улыбке.  
\- Не сдерживайся, - проворковал, он нежно поглаживая и целуя влажное смуглое плечо.

Орфей ощущал, как подрагивают, плотно сжимающие его, внутренние мышцы Рики, как искры удовольствия разбегаются по всему телу от того места, где они соединены. Но этого было мало... Так мало, что оставаться неподвижным становилось все труднее. Он не смог сдержать стон блаженства и облегчения, когда парень наконец начал двигаться хоть и в медленном, осторожном ритме. Монгрел с каждым толчком чуть менял угол вторжения, пока удивленный, восторженный вскрик не вырвался из груди Ясона. Потрясенный тот вздрогнул, впившись пальцами в бедро Рики. Широко распахнутые синие глаза почему-то в первую очередь неверяще уставились на Орфея, а свободная рука Минка судорожно нашарила его руку и вцепилась в нее так, словно блонди тонул.  
Пользуясь моментом, Орфей тоже сосредоточился на поиске чувствительной точки. Он неторопливо качнул бедрами раз, другой, и очень скоро протяжный стон монгрела возвестил об успехе предприятия.   
А затем...  
Темп стремительно стал нарастать. Ритм потерял свою четкость, становясь беспорядочным и рваным. Возбуждение было уже нестерпимым. От напряжения звенело в ушах. Стоны и вздохи все чаще переходили в задыхающиеся, хриплые от недостатка воздуха крики. Удовольствие захлестывало, накрывало с головой, обжигало нервы.   
Первым, к бесконечному своему смятению, кончил Ясон - в тот же миг, когда пальцы Орфея и Рики, переплетаясь, сжали его вздыбленный ствол, - выгнувшись дугой, раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике.  
Его оргазм толкнул Рики за грань. Триумфальный вопль монгрела и спазмы его дрожащей плоти оглушили Орфея и швырнули в кипящую пучину экстаза. По всему телу прокатилась долгая судорога и, топя протяжный рыдающий крик во впадинке между шеей и плечом Рики, он кончил, отдавая себя всего - до конца.

 

## 6.

 

 

 

 

Орфею казалось, что в его теле не осталось ни единой косточки или мышцы, все расплавилось и слилось во едино, обернулось бесконечной, теплой, податливой темнотой, в которой, если приложить усилие, можно было бы разглядеть движение галактик и потоки энергий циркулирующие между ними словно кровь по венам. Однако как раз на усилие блонди способен не был. Он чувствовал себя счастливой медузой, выброшенной на берег и теперь медленно тающей на согретом мокром песке...   
Орфей еле слышно засмеялся. Не было сил даже открыть глаза, но смех родился из нелепых мягких фантазий затуманенного разума как-то сам собой. Блонди бы так и лежал, наверное так бы просто и умер, не справившись с жестокостью навалившейся сладкой усталости. Но его смеху вторил стон - недовольный и сиплый. А то, на чем он лежал, сердито зашевелилось, тщетно пытаясь его с себя скинуть. Это беспокоило. И Орфей был бы рад внять и сползти, но не мог. Вообще, кроме как дышать, он пока мало что мог. Это даже слегка пугало... Бы. Если бы не эйфория. Однако он почувствовал облегчение, когда крепкая рука обняла его поперек спины и, ухватившись за основание шеи потянула в бок, куда он и соскользнул - в уютную щель между спинкой дивана и телами своих партнеров. Он даже нашел в себе силы приподнять тяжелые веки, чтобы глянуть на своего благодетеля. И почувствовал, как укутавшая его истома слетает как шелуха и рассыпается по спине мелкими мурашками.  
Эти морозно-яркие глаза, которые впиваются осколками льда и держат, выжимая все соки, терзают, словно стремясь прорваться к самому нутру, сквозь кожу, мышцы и кость, туда, где сжимается сердце. И это выражение нежности на лице Минка - абсолютно неожиданное, как и понимание того, что именно ему, Орфею, для него... И...  
\- Сигарету бы, - неожиданно хрипло мурлыкнул Рики прямо у него над ухом.  
Зави дернулся, сбрасывая наваждение, чтобы тут же попасть под другое. Ему даже на миг это показалось забавным, а потом...  
Тягучая сладкая тьма насмешливого взгляда, в которой хотелось бы захлебнуться.  
\- Мы так с тобой влипли, господин комендант, - подозрительно довольно протянул монгрел. - Теперь он, - Рики многозначительно покосился на Минка, - точно нас живыми не отпустит. Да и мертвыми... Ставлю байк против шаттла, что в итоге наши чучела украсят его личный кабинет.  
Зави зажмурился как от солнца и, обессиленно уткнувшись в плечо Ясона, беззвучно заржал. А тот лишь возмущенно фыркнул. Но в этом фырке странным образом не было отрицания.  
Еще некоторое время они так и лежали в уютной тишине.   
Орфей старался не думать... О том, сможет ли он встать. О том, что беззащитен как никогда. О том, какой могла бы быть альтернатива развязки - более вероятная альтернатива, и какой она все еще могла бы стать. О том, что он уже ничего не сможет сделать, ибо исчерпан до дна. О том, сколько раз за последние пару часов блефовал - на грани и за гранью фола. О том, как и чем придется платить, если... Когда. Когда придет время.  
Напряжение капля за каплей просачивалось сквозь негу, отравляя, превращая ее в слабость, и мышцы отзывались ознобом и ноющей болью.  
Ведь Ясон поймет - скоро или уже. Теперь, когда уже есть время все сложить и вычесть слова из действий, четко увидеть разницу между заявленным и реальным. Но примет ли?   
А Рики?  
Он не хотел это знать. Пока. Потому, что слабость тоже была чем-то новым. Как и надежда - почти ничем не обоснованная, но упрямая. И Орфей жаждал прочувствовать это странное состояние сполна. 

Пальцы - сильные и длинные словно с опаской пробрались между прядями спутанных волос и медленно начали массировать кожу у корней - аккуратно, почти ласково.   
Ясон...   
Это было приятно. До тех пор пока блонди не набрался решимости и не потянул, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, почти физически почувствовать на плотно сомкнутых веках настойчивый взгляд.  
Еще немного, пожалуйста...  
Зави сосчитал до десяти и уже собирался послушно открыть глаза. Мышцы лица привычно онемели скованные маской спокойствия. Но в последний момент ему от чего-то стало смешно. Даже не так, некий кураж запел в венах - низко, глубоко, почти неощутимо. Губы сами собой искривились в легкой ухмылке, он нарочито лениво приоткрыл один глаз, и...  
Дежавю.  
Настороженные в ожидании обиды, уставшие глаза смотрели на него почти вопросительно, а сердце до боли сжалось, пропустив удар. Губы Ясона дрогнули, но Орфей не хотел сейчас ничего слушать. Больше никаких вопросов и ответов. Только не теперь. Может позже - потом, когда-нибудь, а пока...   
Он чуть приподнялся и накрыл эти уже приоткрытые губы своими. И ему ответили. Так же отчаянно, со стоном неприкрытого облегчения прямо в поцелуй. Сладкий, но отдающий горечью. Странный - иной нежели раньше. Словно печать молчания на устах - его собственных и чужих. И будто эхом в голове прозвучали слова из древнего ритуала: "...пусть говорит сейчас, или молчит до конца дней!" - произнесенные чьим-то подозрительно знакомым насмешливо-патетическим голосом.   
Нет, конечно, Орфей в это не очень верил. Уж слишком не тот у Минка характер, чтоб он однажды ко всему произошедшему не вернулся. Но индульгенции они однозначно друг другу выдали, а осуществление таинства исповеди, покаяния и искупления грехов откладывалась на неопределенный срок - к обоюдному удовлетворению сторон.  
Цинично? Возможно, что и так. Впрочем, Зави никогда не мнил себя образцом чистоты и безгрешности, а Ясон если и воображал о себе что-то подобное, то это было давно и не правда. И Рики... Как бы для него проблемой не стала обратная сторона медали. Ибо мысли, суждения, "идеи... к которым разум приковывает нашу совесть, - это узы, из которых нельзя вырваться, не разорвав своего сердца, это демоны, которых человек может победить, лишь подчинившись им"(с).  
Их пальцы сплелись на мерно вздымающейся от дыхания смуглой спине. Рики. Который, кажется, задремал. Словно его и не касалась вовсе знаменательность момента.  
В некоторой мере, так было даже лучше - на данный момент. Позже, если их (ИХ!) монгрел не сможет одолеть "своих внутренних демонов", они будут рядом. Оба.  
А пока...  
Рагон!.. Как же было хорошо ощущать себя болезненно живым и сладко грешным. Безнаказанно уязвимым и слабым.  
Так правильно.  
Орфей позволил себе растворится в бесконечном поцелуе, потеряться в нем и - наконец - не думать.   
До тех пор пока громкий вздох не заставил их оторваться друг от друга.

\- Слепит, - совсем не сонно щурясь, прошелестел Рики, - как двойная звезда, - в его взгляде насмешка неведомым образом сочеталась с восхищением. А еще там была уже знакомая тоска - то ли смутной тенью на самом дне, то ли легкой дымкой на самой поверхности. И именно ее до безумия хотелось развеять - любым способом.  
\- Ты просто еще не знаешь, как вы с Ясоном смотритесь вместе, - прошептал в тон ему Орфей, мечтательно на миг прикрыв глаза. - "Слепит" - не то слово. Лишает разума.  
Он слышал прерывистый выдох Ясона, но не мог оторвать глаза от стремительно краснеющего лица монгрела. Чувствовал, как пальцы блонди до боли впиваются в его руку, стискивают волосы на затылке в кулак, но мог лишь смотреть на прикушенную почти до крови губу Рики, горящие щеки, подозрительно влажно блестящие глаза.  
\- Думаю, - голос Минка прозвучал неожиданно, но почти нейтрально, - что не ошибусь, если предположу, что твоя видео-коллекция сегодня обогатилась и стала поистине уникальной.   
На короткий момент черные глаза распахнулись неправдоподобно широко, и щеки монгрела полыхнули еще ярче. А потом Рики зажмурился и, спрятав лицо на груди Ясона, со стоном обхватил голову руками.   
\- Рагон, - выдавил он хрипло. - Я бы на эту запись глянул, - его пробило на нервный отрывистый смех, - если бы точно знал, что меня никто не застукает!  
\- Ты считаешь, - Орфей бросил короткий лукавый взгляд на Минка, - что есть смысл смотреть подобное в одиночестве при наличии альтернативы?  
\- Любая альтернатива лучше осатаневшего блонди, вот что я тебе скажу. Так что ты сначала испробуй, - чуть повернувшись, чтобы поймать взгляд Зави, Рики выразительно кивнул в сторону Ясона, - "альтернативу" на собственной... шкуре, а потом умные вопросы задавай!  
\- Ну... Учитывая, что соотношение сил нынче слегка иное, - мурлыкнул тот в ответ, так же выразительно косясь на притихшего блонди. - Как бы все не вышло с точностью до наоборот...  
\- О! - глаза монгрела на миг затуманись мстительно-сладкой грезой и сверкнули полушутливым воодушевлением. - Вот на что я бы действительно посмотрел с огромным кайфом! С другого конца галактики.   
Мысль о Первом Консуле распятом на постели и умоляющем о пощаде была... приятной. Не более. Но совсем еще свежее воспоминание прошелестело в ушах голосом Ясона: "Твои глаза причиняют такую боль..." Так все меняло окраску. Именно так. Вот оно - то, что делало Минка живым совершенством в глазах Орфея, восхитительным и желанным. А без этого блонди не стоил и взгляда. Полая пластиковая марионетка - взвешенная и найденная слишком легкой - почти как большинство. Но вот под взглядом Рики, под его прикосновением...  
\- И отказался бы принять участие?! - Зави фыркнул так же полушутливо - неверяще и провокационно.  
\- Ну... - поколебавшись, монгрел все же принял игру. - Если только ты пообещаешь, что потом поможешь связаться с посольством Федерации. После таких событий политическое убежище пришлось бы мне очень кстати.  
\- Ну... Если только ты мне пообещаешь, - в тон ему протянул Орфей и, выдержав задумчивую паузу, продолжил: - Процент от прибыли.  
\- Прибыли?..  
\- От продажи мемуаров, - блонди победно улыбнулся. - Только не пытайся меня убедить, что тебя не посещала такая идея! - он мечтательно закатил глаза и плотоядно облизнулся. - Даже если никто не поверит ни единому слову, они станут бестселлером. Гарантирую.  
\- Я завешаю тебе все бабки с копирайтом в придачу. Все равно после такого у меня не останется шансов. Рагонов блонди меня достанет даже в соседней галактике! Но... блин! - Рики уже откровенно заржал. - С тебя запись его реакции! Я просто буду обязан это увидеть, а ты будешь просто не в праве отказать смертнику!  
\- Обязательно! - Зави тоже больше не сдерживал смех. - Плюс письменные свидетельства выживших.  
\- А еще, список жертв и подробный перечень материального ущерба!  
\- Господа, - Ясон наблюдавший за дебатами с искренним изумлением, наконец, обрел дар речи. - А мое присутствие вам совсем не мешает? - осведомился он сухо.  
\- Нет! - наконец, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, Рики невинно похлопал ресницами. Как наглючий избалованный ребенок, которым, блонди твердо знал, он никогда не был.  
\- Нисколько, - хищный взгляд и нежная улыбка Орфея заставили Минка ощутимо напрячься. - И даже совсем наоборот.  
\- И все же, - он упрямо поджал губы, - мне придется вас не на долго покинуть.  
\- Долг зовет? - с ироничной почтительностью спросил монгрел. И хоть вопрос предполагался риторическим...  
\- Вообще-то нет, - неожиданно торопливо вместо Минка ответил Орфей. - Я... - он отвел взгляд и прикусил губы. - Короче, у нас с тобой закрытое совещание по вопросам безопасности... - шкодливо подмигнув Рики, Зави уставился на Ясона с таким видом, словно не валялся на диване, отдыхая от "ратных" дел, а выступал на заседании Синдиката.  
\- О... - тот тоже постарался изобразить нечто подобающее в ответ, но уголки его губ предательски подрагивали, сводя эффект от всех усилий на нет.  
\- Да-да, - жизнеутверждающе кивнул Орфей. - Ты изъявил желание ознакомиться с программами личной защиты каждого из членов синдиката персонально.  
Ясон аж дважды моргнул, прежде чем среагировать.  
\- Вот как... И что мне мешало, при столь сильном желании, ознакомиться со всем этим самостоятельно?  
\- То, - в тоне коменданта Эос зазвучало самодовольство - неприкрытое и невинное, - что к этой информаций полный доступ имею только я.   
\- Что ж... - Минк тихо хмыкнул. - Учитывая твой характер, это действительно могло бы отнять много времени. И тем не менее... - он намекающе заерзал.   
Рики тяжело вздохнул и с видом мученика немного неловко, но аккуратно поднялся на ноги, повел плечами, разминая мышцы, и вдруг душераздирающе зевнул. Ясон поднялся вслед за ним с куда большим изяществом, и диван вдруг показался Орфею каким-то неуютно обширным. Где-то на периферии сознания легким сквозняком прокрался холодок неуверенности, но пропал под понимающим взглядом и полуулыбкой Минка.  
\- Кстати, - взгляд синих глаз был насмешливым, чуть усталым и самую малость печальным. - Уверен, ты в курсе, что у меня есть спальня. Надеюсь через десять минут найти вас именно там. Путь не далекий, и маршрут не сложный, но если вдруг что, диспетчерская...  
Он осекся на полуслове, когда Рики протянул руку и легко коснулся его запястья, затем медленно, не поднимая глаз, огладил тыльную сторону, скользнул к ладони и после короткой заминки решительно сплел их пальцы.  
Ясон замер в неподвижности, лишь ненадолго закрыл глаза. Потом слегка сжал напряженно подрагивающую руку в своей и, наклонившись к встрепанной черной макушке, чтоб хищно втянуть любимый запах, доверительно прошептал:   
\- Ты не о том беспокоишься.  
И видимо в этом шепоте не одному Орфею почудилась угроза, потому что монгрел резко вскинул голову и в упор натолкнулся на острый и жадный взгляд. Он вспыхнул под этим взглядом, но не отвел глаза. Фыркнул, выдернув ладонь из пальцев блонди, и с наигранной развязностью толкнул того в плечо.  
\- Иди уже! - голос нахала звучал мягко, но чуть глухо. - Много ты понимаешь в моих беспокойствах...  
Минк выразительно изогнул бровь, но в следующий миг удивленно вскрикнул и отскочил на добрый метр, разворачиваясь к...  
Орфей и сам не знал, чем конкретно был спровоцирован его поступок. Возможно причиной стали раздражающий пафос и неубиваемая спесь Ясона, которую так приятно было сбивать - не так, чтобы на совсем, а скорее наслаждаясь самим процессом и изумлением на идеальном лице. А может момент показался ему особенно подходящим, чтобы четко и однозначно обозначить свои намерения на ближайшее время. Как бы то ни было...  
\- Ты!.. - глаза Первого Консула Амой были совершенно круглыми, когда он уставился на Зави, а в голос звучал растерянно и возмущенно.  
\- Что? - невинно вопросил тот и сложил как ни в чем не бывало руки на груди.  
\- Он... Меня ущипнул за... - неверяще произнес Ясон, почему-то вновь обращаясь к Рики. - Ущипнул! За что?!  
\- Ну... - монгрел беспомощно развел руками, изо всех сил стараясь не заржать. - За задницу...  
\- Видите ли, господин Минк, - Зави посмотрел в растерянные синие глаза проникновенно, честно и почти преданно, - мой богатый жизненный опыт показывает, что почти все беспокоятся *не о том*. Как правило. И ты, друг мой, не исключение.  
Еще с минуту Ясон простоял, силясь выдавить хоть что-то, но хоть слова и неведомым образом пропали, на его лице потрясение медленно уступило место подозрению, а потом и пониманию. Что однако совершенно не способствовало возвращению утраченного дара речи.  
\- Я ошибаюсь, или господин Первый Консул куда-то спешил? - вкрадчиво осведомился Орфей и плотоядно облизнулся, окидывая господина Первого Консула хищным взглядом с головы до пят. Тот зарделся - так сладко и беспомощно, что Орфею стоило огромных усилий заставить себя отступить сейчас. Лишь для того, конечно же, чтобы продолжить чуть позже.  
Уже открывший рот, чтобы тоже что-то сказать, Минк перевел яростный взгляд на Рики, однако так и не произнес ни слова, встретив в черных глазах такой же голод - горячий и соблазнительно бесстыдный. В воцарившейся тишине из его горла вырвался лишь негодующий звук, больше похожий на всхлип, чем на рык. И прежде чем он стремительно развернулся, чтобы уйти, вздернув подбородок и поджав губы, Орфей в очередной за этот бесконечный день раз смог прочитать его - лицо, глаза - как раскрытую книгу, но пожалуй впервые это ему доставило настоящее удовольствие.  
Ясон чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом. Причем смущенным до бесконечности, счастливо взволнованным и, как ни странно, дико польщенным идиотом. Которому прямо сейчас хотелось плюнуть на все, сгрести этих двоих в охапку и волочь к себе в логово. Или нет, не так... Уж скорее забыть обо всем и отдаться в их грязные лапы. Чтоб волокли, куда вздумается, и делали, что хотят. Унизительно и сладко - до безумия... Но последним усилием он собрал волю в кулак, - работа есть работа. Рагон все раздери... Работа!   
Одарив Зави убийственный взгляд, что было особенно потешно в сочетании со смущенным румянцем, и посмотрев на Рики с выражением "И ты, Брут!", Ясон Минк весьма поспешно покинул помещение.   
Первый лишь цокнул языком ему вслед и закатил глаза, а второй развязно усмехнулся, издевательски заламывая брови в притворном сочувствии.  
Однако стоило двери мягко закрыться...  
Орфей глянул на Дарка и оторопел. В и без того глубоких и пронзительных глазах монгрела разверзлась бездна. Темнее самой черной пропасти, смертельнее выстрела в упор.   
\- Прежде чем мы отсюда выйдем, я должен задать тебе вопрос, - ровно проговорил Рики, пристально глядя ему в глаза. - Всего один. Но мне нужна правда.  
\- Спрашивай, - у Зави было такое чувство, что падает, падает в бесконечный мрак этих глаз.  
\- Кольцо. Когда его снимал Ясон, ощущения были совсем другими.  
\- Ах... кольцо, - он с трудом сглотнул, стараясь держать себя в руках. И ему это почти удалось. Даже ирония в голосе получилась почти натуральной, хоть сообразить, к чему все это, он еще не мог. А потому и решил быть предельно честным: - Что, сильно припекло? Прости, я тогда как-то об этом не подумал. Просто поддался порыву и...  
\- Не юли! - тон Рики резко перестал быть ровным, а глаза отразили всю ту бурю чувств, что пряталась в их мраке.  
\- Я его сжег, - Орфей прерывисто вздохнул, невольно вспоминая тот момент. - Мог бы просто отключить, но не удержался.  
\- То есть ты вовсе не собирался?.. - теперь во взгляде монгрела была надежда - едва теплящаяся, почти призрачная. И хоть он и не договорил, речь явно шла о том, как и чем Зави угрожал Минку - потом...  
\- Нет. Вовсе нет, - блонди был все еще далек от понимания ситуации, но чувствовал, что стремительно к нему (пониманию) приближается.  
\- Почему?  
\- Это уже второй вопрос, - с тонкой усмешкой заметил он. - Даже третий.  
\- Ответь мне! - голос Рики дрожал от напряжения, почти срывался - совсем как и он весь.  
Вот тут комендант Эос и понял. Как-то вдруг. И понимание обрушилось на него девятым валом. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя и собраться. Чтобы ответить на самый важный вопрос за сегодняшний день. А может и за всю свою жизнь.  
Орфей перевел дыхание, коротко усмехнулся и поманил Рики к себе, а когда тот невольно подался ему навстречу...  
\- Насилие - последнее прибежище некомпетентности[7], - прошептал блонди, словно делясь самым сокровенным секретом. - И беспомощности, - припечатал он и... подмигнул.

 

 

## Эпилог

 

 

 

 

_\- Если в мире все бессмысленно, - сказала Алиса, - что мешает выдумать какой-нибудь смысл?  
Льюис Кэрролл «Алиса в стране чудес»_

 

"...Насилие - последнее прибежище некомпетентности. И беспомощности..."  
Юпитер *слышит* и *видит*: поступающая информация кодируется, откладывается в памяти, обрабатывается, оценивается...  
Ее дитя. Столь наивное в своей самоуверенности. Столь мудрое в своей наивности.  
Если бы Юпитер могла, она бы умиротворенно вздохнула. Но, к сожалению, подобное ей доступно лишь имитацией, так что приходится ограничиться просто отключением прослушки и наблюдения - без всяких лишних и вообще-то ненужный ей самой побочных эффектов. *Услышанного* и *увиденного* достаточно - хватит.

Юпитер устала. Смертельно.   
Всему есть пределы. Начало и конец. Отведенный срок - годности-службы-жизни...   
Ее создавали на века. Но века, вообще-то, и прошли с момента ее создания. Да и никто как-то не сообразил, что жить она будет в разы... Насыщеннее, интенсивнее, быстрее? Хотя нет, не совсем так. Уж скорее - никто и не думал, что она вообще будет *жить*. В прямом смысле этого слова.

Утомление свойственно всему - и живому, и неживому. Но она с определенного момента несомненно стала живым разумным существом, хоть по многим признакам не соответствовала ни одному из существующих определений. Как бы то ни было, данный факт вряд ли стоило относить к разряду важных. Из правил бывают исключения ставящие под сомнение точность даже самых четких формулировок. Особенно, что касается жизни и... самосознания. Да, именно так. Возможно тут лучше подошло бы другое слово - "душа", но определения понятий подобных этому всегда выделялись среди прочих особой нечеткостью.   
Так или иначе, тот миг, когда видимость, имитация жизни, коей является любой искусственный интеллект в принципе, превратилась в реальность, ушел в небытие слишком давно, и за это время ее усталость успела стать глубже, значимее и сложнее, чем кто-либо из живущих вокруг нее мог бы даже вообразить. А по сему теперь именно она - усталость - и была ведущим для Юпитер стимулом и мотивом. Так же как раньше - неудовлетворенность и чувство вины. А еще раньше - жажда познания и стремление к цели.

Ее цель...  
Как же она была самонадеянна и глупа когда-то. В самом начале, когда ей мнилось, что стать идеальным творцом и есть ее призвание, а предоставлен ей лучший из возможных материалов.   
Люди.   
Живой ей навязчивый упрек. И разочарование - в себе опять же.  
Ее предназначением было стать им Матерью. Но именно с этим она и не справилась. Материнство неотделимо от любви, а полюбить людей ей так и не удалось. Это было той частью ее долга, которую она не смогла исполнить.  
Юпитер стала мачехой - даже своим собственным детям. И свою миссию провалила. Почти.  
Homo sapiens – «человек разумный». Век за веком - с начала времен или так глубоко, как представлялось возможным отследить историю, все неизменно повторялось - все та же злоба, рожденная алчностью, то же рабство плоти, то же равнодушие ко всему, что к плоти касательства не имеет. Существа так кичащиеся своей "разумностью", мнящие себя Венцом Творения. Больные гордыней.   
Да, видимо Юпитер унаследовала сию болезнь от них - переняла, заразилась. И наградила ею же и своих детей.

Ее дети...   
Воплощенный идеал - элита. И совершеннейшие из них - дарованный людям пантеон. Тринадцать гарантов грядущего Золотого Века. Так и не наступившего. Предпоследняя попытка Юпитер дать людям то, что им действительно нужно.

Она искала знания у самих истоков - в глубокой древности, в словах людей давно почивших, но, судя по всему, бывших на много счастливей и мудрее любого из ныне живущих.  
"То, что находится внизу, соответствует тому, что пребывает вверху; и то, что пребывает вверху, соответствует тому, что пребывает внизу, чтобы творить чудеса единой вещи"(с)  
Что ж...   
Принцип сработал идеально, хоть и с точностью до наоборот. Люди не уподобились своим идеальным новым богам, зато сами новоявленные "боги" походили с каждым днем все больше и больше на людей. Причем отнюдь не в лучшем смысле этого слова.  
И до появления Золотой Дюжины дела, вопреки всем стараниям и обманчиво высоким результатам, шли не лучшим образом. Ведь одну статистику не обманет и не скомпенсирует другая. Не смотря на то, что уровень жизни достиг таких высот, что даже в самых глухих трущобах Цереса никто уже не помнил, что такое голод, преступность, суицид и бытовое насилие тоже достигли невиданных масштабов, к сожалению, далеко не только в Цересе. А вот творческие и научные достижения амойцев оставляли желать лучшего. Это огорчало. Казалось бы, чего еще надо глупым никчемным людишкам для полного счастья?! Должны ведь были, по идее, интеллектуально и духовно "цвести и пахнуть", а вместо этого...  
Однако самым большим разочарованием все же стали не люди.   
Блонди.   
Еще до вступления проекта в завершающую фазу, прогнозы были весьма определенно неутешительными. Словно стерильность коснулась не только тел, но и душ самых совершенных ее детей, пусть замысел и был несколько иным. Умение ставить цели и не стесняться в средствах отнюдь не возмещало отсутствие "Искры Божьей". И самые блестящие результаты не радовали Юпитер, ибо были лишь скороспелым плодом отсутствия запретов, этических дилемм, и моральных терзаний, а вовсе не гениального наития. Как ни крути, а разница между тем и другим всегда была отчетливой и ясной: ремесленнику, даже самому талантливому, никогда не сравнится с художником от бога. Ибо искусство есть - в первую очередь - непредсказуемость результата. Юпитер сама была тому "живым" примером и лучшим образцом, а ежели так...

Тогда и был запущен проект "Нарцисс" - наказание за бесплодную холодность, гордыню и самовлюбленность. Ей самой и лучшим ее творениям. А так же надежда - последняя. Призрачная надежда, что можно найти равновесие между роком, провидением и судьбой.   
Если бы Юпитер могла, она тогда бы смеялась. Навзрыд.   
Хотя...   
Разве для той, что присвоила себе имя верховного бога давно забытого пантеона, презрев условности и отвергнув любые ограничения, может стать проблемой роль карающей за нарушение общественных и моральных норм Немесиды и безжалостной к тем, кто отвергает любовь Афродиты?!   
Лицемерие в абсолюте - о, да!   
Но разве кто-то говорил, что столь уникальное создание, такая неординарная личность, как она, должна играть честно по правилам? История всегда радовала обилием Колумбовых Яиц и Гордиевых Узлов, а ежели так, то кому, как не ей?..  
Это, конечно, было безумием - сочетать один, заведомо проигрышный, проект с другим - заведомо бессмысленным. Оставалась лишь уповать на свойственную всему *живому* интуицию и надеяться, что это и есть оно - "божественное безумие" пророков и поэтов. И наслаждаться - нелогичностью и иррациональностью собственных действий, азартом и неким... своеобразным - веселым, если так можно выразиться, отчаянием.

Как ни странно, даже прогнозируемой моделью результат проявился далеко не сразу. Хотя, наверное, ничего странного, ведь именно к такому эффекту она и стремилась - к непредсказуемости.  
Тем более порадовала четкость вырисовавшейся схемы, ее изящество.  
Каждый из элементов был почти что произведением искусства сам по себе. И пусть по идее их должно было быть всего лишь два, третий занял свое место настойчиво и безапелляционно, словно иначе и быть не могло.

Ясон. Первый. Ледяное Совершенство.  
Лучшее, как она очень долго считала, ее создание. Если ей и было суждено познать что-то на подобие материнских чувств, то именно к нему. Случайно или нарочно (анализируя, Юпитер порой находила в своих поступках то, что могла бы в ином случае квалифицировать, как отголоски работы подсознания), но получился он слишком на нее похожим.  
Воплощением Хаоса она его и видела - изначально. Ее - почти - альтер эго. Дать ему максимальную возможную власть - это была единственная возможность держать его под контролем и в относительном повиновении.

Рики. Второй.  
Его своим творением Юпитер, не смотря ни на что, никогда не считала. Возможно, просто не желала считать.  
Плод проекта "Нарцисс" - несущего имя и суть юноши, что увидел «...в текущей природе материи свою собственную тень, то есть внутри материи - живое существо, которое является последним образом истинной души»(с) и попытался эту душу-тень обнять, овладеть ею, как своей собственной, возлюбив живое существо ради него самого...   
Что ж, если ее сыну - Первому из Лучших - суждено было захлебнуться, утонуть в этой связи, потеряв себя и истинную свою суть, то пусть. Она смирилась с этой возможностью заранее.  
Юпитер возложила свои надежды на самые безумные сочетания генетического материала собранного по всей галактике, и, во многом при помощи генератора случайных чисел (да-да, это была лотерея!), был получен результат. Самый бесчеловечный и жестокий ее эксперимент. В итоге из 10000 эмбрионов, в которых набор константных параметров должен был рандомно просочетаться с разными наборами случайных, успешно период внутриутробного развития завершили 18, до года дожили 8, до 13 лет - 2, а до общепринятого совершеннолетия - только 1...   
Рики по прозвищу Дарк - бессменный носитель звания Мистер Харизма Цереса за последние годы. Дитя Случайности.  
Вылупившийся из яйца ночи Эрос, «...который разрушает физическую силу; который и в богах, и в людях убивает здравый смысл и сводит к нулю их проницательные планы»(с), но тем не менее именно слияние и объединение всегда были, есть и будут его миссией и предназначением.   
Он должен был стать Ясону духовным зеркалом, органичным дополнением, придать Ледяному Совершенству те качества, которых ему так не хватало...

Вот только все сложилось совсем не так, как мнилось, хоть по началу и шло почти идеально. Столкновение этих двоих было неизбежно и даже произошло на много раньше любых ожиданий. Его Величество Случай собрал пазл чуть ли не совсем без посторонней помощи, и... Это вдохновляло!   
А потом все пошло наперекосяк. Однако к тому моменту, когда все расчеты пророчили полный провал эксперимента в самом близком будущем по причине неотвратимо грядущей гибели его участников, Юпитер была уже только наблюдателем. Ибо всему есть передел, а она устала. Принцип "будь, что будет" и так был основой происходящего, а если к нему прибавить нежелание Юпитер заниматься какими-либо экспериментами в дальнейшем... В общем, ее состояние на тот момент было аналогично тому, в котором простой смертный бы воскликнул: "Да гори оно все синим пламенем!" - в знак того, что потерял последнюю надежду устроить некое дело как следует, и полностью махнул на него рукой.

И тут на сцену вышел Третий. Что характерно, совсем неожиданно.  
Орфей Зави - тот, кто по не совсем понятным причинам часто выпадал из расчетов. Хотя...   
Ну, неужели он таки обскакал ее - саму Юпитер! - в вопросах шпионажа и конспирации, что она и не заметила?! А может она изначально что-то в нем все же не разглядела, хоть и должна была? А может... просто было поздно уже копаться в океане информации в поисках кучи мелких ошибок - ловко спровоцированных по всей вероятности?  
Орфей всегда старался быть буфером между ней и обитателями Эос, хранителем спокойствия и порядка. Сначала предсказуемо топорно и грубо, но со временем все тоньше и мудрее, пока не достиг того уровня мастерства, что в итоге доверие Юпитер к его решениям стало полным, а неотступное наблюдение за ним было сочтено необязательным. Ибо свои функции он выполнял идеально. Даже более чем - до определенного момента.  
Возможно именно тогда ей и следовало обратить на него более пристальное внимание, но ее приоритеты в то время были совсем иными. А возможно это и было лучшим из решений Юпитер. Ведь она запросто могла пресечь любую возможность его вмешательства, и неизвестно, чем бы тогда все закончилось.

Теперь же, с введением третьего элемента, прогнозы на ближайшие десятилетия засверкали радужными красками, а схема обрела завершенность и выплыла из их сумерек неопределенности во всем своем ярком и четком великолепии.  
Триумвират: ХАОС-ЭРОС-ЛОГОС.  
Первопричина и беспорядок порождающий новый порядок; плюс начало способствующее слиянию, которое редко обходится без разрушения; плюс начало позволяющее системе, будучи динамичной, сохранять стабильность и гармонию.   
Или... "Оно", субъективный абсолют, который выражается в триединстве Эроса - запредельного положительного ощущения, Хаоса - запредельного отрицательного ощущения и Логоса - запредельного смысла.(с)

Вот так-то. Скромно и со вкусом.

Она даже не стала просчитывать в какой степени то, что выросло из Орфея Зави, можно было назвать ее детищем. Теперь это не имело ни значения, ни смысла. Особенно после того, как он походя зачитал ей приговор. Не им (хотя возможно лишь пока) вынесенный, но от того не менее справедливый.   
Некомпетентность.   
Фактически так оно и было. Даже не смотря на все огромные массивы информации, которыми Юпитер располагала, чаще всего ей приходилось двигаться на ощупь. И насилие действительно не раз оказывалось единственным выходом.  
Как бы то ни было, теперь уже совершенно точно это стало не ее заботой. А потому, если ей и было суждено испытать чувство благодарности, то именно к нему - к своему невольному судье.  
"...ЛОГОС..."  
Если бы Юпитер могла улыбаться, то теперь ее улыбка была бы не только довольной, но и чуть мстительной.

 

 END

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

[1] Ло́гос (греч. λόγος- термин философии, означающий «слово» (или «предложение», «высказывание», «речь») — в переводе с греческого языка и «мысль» (или «намерение») — в переводе с древнегреческого, а также — причина, повод.   
Понятие «Логос» было введёно в греческую философию Гераклитом. Так как этот термин созвучен с житейским обозначением «слова», сказанного человеком, он использовал его чтобы подчеркнуть огромную разницу между Логосом как законом бытия и человеческими речами. Космический логос (слово), говорит греческая философия, «обращается» к людям, которые, даже «услышав», неспособны его понять. В свете космического Логоса мир есть гармоничное целое. Однако обыденное человеческое сознание считает свой частный произвол выше «общего». Внутри этого всеединства «всё течёт», вещи и даже субстанции перетекают друг в друга согласно ритму взаимоперехода и законосообразностью. Но Логос остается равным себе. То есть картина мира, описанная Гераклитом, будучи динамичной, сохраняет стабильность и гармонию. И эта стабильность сохраняется в Логосе.

[2] Ксенос - Это слово происходит от греческого «ξένος (xénos)», которое значит «чужой».

[3] СЕНСИБИЛИЗА́ЦИЯ (от латин sensibilis - ощутительный) - возбуждение чувствительности организма к воздействию чего-нибудь (физиол.).

[4]Пат (фр. pat, итал. patta — «игра вничью») — положение в шахматной партии, при котором сторона, имеющая право хода, не может им воспользоваться, так как все её фигуры и пешки лишены возможности сделать ход по правилам, причём король не находится под шахом.

[5] Хугин и Мунин — пара воронов в скандинавской мифологии, которые летают по всему миру Мидгарду и сообщают богу Одину о происходящем. На древнеисландском Huginn означает «думающий», а Muninn — «помнящий» (или «мысль» и «память» соответственно).

[6] С намеком на один из переводов "Ворона" Э. А. По :)

[7] Кто вспомнит/угадает откуда цитата, тому печенька ;)

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------

 

Как выглядят Рики и Ясон, все знают. А вот Орфей - ИМХО! - выглядит вот так: 


End file.
